World-Walker Otaku
by LunarFanGoddess
Summary: Missy is a girl with an ability to go in her favorite manga or anime acts cool inside, but sometimes fangirling inside. sucky summary sorr
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting a new one, please read and review  
Disclaimer; nothing belongs to me except my OC.**_

_**First introduction:**_

Name: Missy Minami Takei  
Height: 5'2  
Appearance: Short blond hair to her shoulders, big ruby eyes, usually seen wearing skinny stretchable jeans, yellow long sleeve shirt and simple black flats. Sometimes carries around a simple drawstring blue backpack and a blue iPad.  
Hobbies: diving around in her favorite manga or anime. Collecting sparkly rocks  
Known for: Mood swings  
currently resides in OHSHC.

_**And that's it for introductions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighy then let's get started (if yawl wondering how I look I look like umm… Missy is me)  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except Missy.**_

Missy peered into the club room. She put two fingers on the earpiece, well, in her ear. "Are you sure his is the place" Missy whispered in her earpiece. "Yes, don't be a baby, trust us" Her sister's voice replied back, she was Mia. "Don't be mean" her other sister scolded the other, she was Mai. They were both twins. Mia was the older and Mai was the youngest, but enough about family.

Missy tiptoed into the room 'They must be at lunch' Missy thought. She looked around and tiptoed to the closet door. Missy peered in that room and strode in. And her leg went immediately up. "AARGH!" she yelled. "What happened!?"Mia's and Mai's urgent voices bombarded in her ear. "I'm uh hanging upside down" Miss said, embarrassed.

"Did you hear that?" a voice came from the other room. Missy froze and started panicking. 'If they find me here, I'll be humiliated' she thought, stressing out. Missy started flailing around and her arm knocked down a book. "AHH! A ghost in our closet" A voice missy assumed was Tamaki Souh's.

"No Haruhi don't open the door!" Tamaki shouted. The closet door opened and Missy was staring Upside down eyes into the surprised Heroine's eyes, Haruhi Fujioka. "Uh…Hikaru, Kaoru you forgot a trap" Haruhi said over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving Missy's. The entire Host Club peered over Haruhi's shoulders. "PRINCESS!" Tamaki yelped. "Oops" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Mori-Sempai please get her down" Tamaki instructed. Mori reached up and yanked the rope in two, but forgot to hold onto Missy so she won't fall. Missy landed face-first into the ground. Her legs were in the air Anime-style then them flumped down. Everybody sweat-dropped. She sat up and rubbed her head a bruise was forming on her forehead. Missy looked up tears forming in her eyes. "Ulp…err… gotta go, bye" She leapt up and bolted to the open window. She swung her legs over the window frame and leapt down to the ground, five stories down. She landed on her toes, cartwheeled 3 times, tripped and landed face first in a shallow pond. 'Why does this always happen to me' Missy thought angrily sitting up.

*WHAP* something heavy landed on her back planting her back face first in the pond. "OH princess you are safe thank goodness!" Tamaki clutched her tight and he was suddenly dragged off. "Tamaki-Sempai get off" Haruhi helped Missy up. "Thanks Miss Haruhi, now if you don't mind" she bolted again to the school wall. And flipped over it and running off to where she currently lives with Mia and Mai. She hoped she gave them a scare about knowing Haruhi was a girl.

_**Yippee another story  
pleases read and review  
thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright new chapter up, I hope you like it. ~bows and smiles~  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except Missy, Mia and Mai.  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Missy slowed to a stop outside her apartment building. "ARGH! Dang it I forgot my pack" She paced outside the building and thought for a moment, then slapped her palms together in a decision. She began to run back to the school. 'It's still after hours if I can just make it' she thought. She arrived at the school and flipped over the wall and landed running straight for the entrance to the school. 'Wait' she skidded to a stop and looked around. And then proceeded to change her form. She became what looked like a preschooler with black hair shortened to a Japanese styled bob, she had onyx eyes like a person in the Host Club_** (cough-Kyoya-cough**_) and she wore the preschooler uniform. 'Let's see how they react to Kyoya's daughter' she smirked and proceeded to open the door that held the Host Club.

(To any normal person)View

As usual in the Host Club the Twin and Tamaki were arguing while Haruhi was caught in the middle. Hani and Mori were at a table together while Hani was eating cake. Kyoya was sitting at another table typing on his laptop with Missy's pack in front of him. There was a loud thud at the entrance of the club. A little girl stood proudly, as if daring anyone to mess with her. Her eyes scanned the club room and stopped on Kyoya. Her face broke into a big grin. "DADDY!" she zoomed to Kyoya and sat in his lap like she belonged there. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and proceeded to hug him tight.

"**Daddy?**" the Twins chorused.  
"Daddy?" Haruhi said confused.  
"Wow!" Was all that Hani said.  
"DADDY!" Tamaki proceeded to freak out.

"Yes, Daddy is my Daddy, no one else's Daddy but my Daddy, so Daddy is not your Daddy but mine" She said straight out. (_**Never mess with child logic, just roll with it.)**_

"Um" Was all that Kyoya said.

"Daddy can we get ice cream?" The little girl asked. "I'm sorry, but I think your mistaken" Kyoya pried her arms from his neck and gently lowered her to the ground. "Daddy…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Um" was all that he said again. She sat on the ground and proceeded to bawl her eyes out. "Kyoya you never told us that…" Hikaru started. "You have a daughter" Kaoru finished. "I…"Kyoya said before he was interrupted by even more crying with a touch of wailing. " Men" Tamaki started "And Haruhi Get ice cream" Everyone ran out the door in the pursuit if ice-cream. Kyoya gave a glance at the girl who seemed to calm down little before walking speedily out with the club.

(Back to missy) View

Missy looked up and grinned. She changed out of the little girl form. She snatched to pack and flew out the window, landing and running back home. Unknown to her Kyoya thought she might come back for the pack and put a tracking device in the pack.

_**Sneaky, sneaky Kyoya huh? Well I'll update soon , read and review.**_

_**~ bows and waved goodbye~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry if I hadn't updated in a while…a long while, sorry.  
Alright I've started the next chapter, hope you like it!  
disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's**_

Missy decided she could use some ice-Cream after pleading and crying to the Host Club about it. She walked into her favorite ice-cream parlor and asked for Brownie fudge ice cream _**(I made this up so don't go into any ice cream place and ask for this… or did I?)**_.She sat in a booth at the back by the window and started shoveling chunks of ice cream into her mouth. The bell chimed at the door indicating that there were customers. Missy raised her eyes and assessed the newcomers. They both were twins. They had long blond hair to their ankles and had icy blue eyes. One wore thin framed circle glasses and the other didn't .the one in glasses wore a blue long sleeved shirt and on top of it was a white T-shirt, jeans that flared out at the bottom and black converses. The other one wore a blue T-shirt, shorts that ended below the knee and blue sneakers.

They saw Missy at the back and headed to her. "Hey Missy-Chan" said the one in glasses cheerfully. "Sup" said the other _**(Alright the one in glasses is Mai and the other one is Mia, Okay? Okay) **_"Hi guys" Missy said through a mouthful of ice cream. "Don't talk with your mouth full" scolded Mai as she sat in the seat across from Missy. "Thorry" Missy said, while still with ice cream in her mouth. Mai sighed then smiled. "Did you get your pack back?" Mia asked, while she pushed Mai gently so she can sit next to her in the booth. Missy's eyes widened. She swallowed, coughing. "How'd you know" she said, eyes darting between the twins. In perfect synch, they tapped their opposite temples. "That's why we're wiser than you" Mia smirked. Missy stuck her tongue out at her and grouchily kept on eating.

"We came to warn you that you have some admirers" Mai said. "Who?" Missy asked, putting the spoon down. Quickly, almost unnoticeable Mai eyes darted outside the window. Missy blinked. She proceeded to turn to her bag near the window and rummage through it. Her eyes flicked to the window in a discreet way and what she saw almost made her laugh out loud. Six heads were poking out of the bushes, one was barely concealed since he was so tall. Many people who passed by gave them weird looks and scowls. It was the Host Club. She saw that the Twins were arguing with Tamaki, Haruhi was holding her head in her hands, and Hani had sparkling eyes and was drooling a bit. Missy guessed it was from the ice-cream. She spotted a limo across the street and if she squinted she could make out Kyoya's form.

Small whimpers of laughter escaped her mouth when she turned back to her table. Mia raised an eyebrow. "No shame" was all she said. Mai nodded in agreement. "You want to leave now so we can lose them?" she asked. Missy nodded. "Yes please" They stood up and Missy left a tip at the table. They walked out the door and quickly walked away while the Host Club was arguing/wondering why she was dragged here/drooling. They made a turn down the next street, that's when they heard footsteps behind them.

'I think they're following us' Missy said to Mia and Mai in their minds. 'They're not being very discreet about it' Mia thought dryly in their heads. 'Let's split up, then meet up back home' Mai thought to them. 'Wait, can't we knock them out and bring them back to their clubroom first?' Missy asked. 'Why?' asked Mia. 'I don't know what if they get lost or something' Missy replied blushing a bit. They stared at her dully. 'You just want to interact with Kaoru don't you' they thought in unison. 'Erm…no?' Missy thought nervously. 'We can read your mind' Mai said. 'No use lying to us' Mia added. 'Fine yes!' at this time Missy's face was bright red. 'Okay' they thought gleefully. They both like to tease her at times about Kaoru and her crush on him.

They turned the corner, there Mia crossed the street and continued walking to an ally and leaned on the wall of a four story building and waited for the ones that Tamaki sent to follow her. Mai continued walking with Missy, but then stopped at an ally opening, waving goodbye to Missy, who waved back. She continued walking until she came to an ally. She ducked inside and waited.

Mia POV.

While I waited I took out my blue phone and began to play a game about basketball. I heard footsteps and I went farther in the ally. I jumped on a dumpster and leaped onto the building and sat there. Three figures appeared at the mouth of the ally. "Helllooo" a voice called out. 'Hani' my mind registered the Lolita boy's voice. 'Then if Hani's here, so is Mori' I thought. 'But who's the other figure' I squinted and saw a glimmer of glasses. 'Kyoya' I thought, smirking. "Where is she, Takashi?" Hani asked. Mori just shrugged. "Perhaps she saw us coming and hid" Kyoya said, eyes wandering around. "Maybe" Hani said. "Hey, where are you?" Hani called out again.

"Hey, I have a name you know" I called back. All of their eyes traced my voice and saw me sitting there. "How'd you get up there?" Hani called. "Um, by jumping?" I rolled my eyes. I stood up.  
"Hey be careful!" Hani shouted. I ignored him and front flipped of the building. I landed on top of the dumpster, gently. "So why are you guys following me?" I asked. "Well," Hani began, but I didn't give him a chance to finish. I opened my palm and blew into his face. Almost immediately his eyes began to flutter shut and he collapsed, snoring. Mori jumped into action and grabbed me by the arm, holding me tight. I yanked out of his grasp and leapt over his head spreading sleep powder around. Kyoya and Mori slumped to the ground, fully passed out.

"Yay, I win" I calmly said. I grabbed the sleeping Hani's arms and put him on my back, grunting slightly. I then grabbed Kyoya's and Mori's legs and dragged them out of the ally. 'They're not that heavy' I thought to myself. _**(She's just super strong)**_

Mai POV

I immediately heard footsteps coming my way, almost running. "C'mon, Haruhi, I saw her come this way" an excited voice said. 'Tamaki' I thought. Two figures appeared at the mouth of the ally. "Alright, Sempai, slow down" a voice I assumed was Haruhi's.

"Hey, friends" I greeted them. "Ah, you're…" I sprayed sleep powder in his face and Haruhi's. They slumped to the ground, slightly snoring. "Ah, like an over excited puppy, dragged by its reluctant owner" I giggled. I placed a hand on Tamaki's head and the other on Haruhi's. Then I mumbled a spell to transport us to the club room. We landed on the couches. I arranged Haruhi on one side of the couch and Tamaki on the other. Then sat in a chair and waited for the others.

(Back to Missy)POV

Missy jumped at the sound of voices heading her way. She listened intently and heard Hikaru and Kaoru's voices. She waited, moving her body back and forth on her toes. The twin's shadows appeared first, then themselves. They spotted her and walked up to her.

"Hello, now come with us" they said together, while they each grabbed an arm. "Sorry, I love to, really, but no" she shook her head. She held up her hand and blew sleep powder in their faces. They blinked then passed out on the ground. She crouched and stared dreamily at Kaoru's sleeping face. "Ah, this is the face of beauty" she sighed. She turned to Hikaru, and scowled slightly. "Perv" she mumbled. She summoned a pack of markers and began to doodle on his face.

-Couple of minutes later-

"There" she sat back and admired her handiwork. On his forehead she wrote in big bold letters 'PERVERT'. On his cheeks she wrote 'LOSER'. She colored his nose bright red like a clown and on his eyelids she made big girly anime eyes.

Her phone let out her ringtone, indicating she had a call.

"Hello?" Missy picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey, when are you getting here?" Mia's annoyed voice came onto the line. "Oops, I forgot, see ya" Missy hung up. She grabbed Kaoru's hand and pinched Hikaru's pinkie finger and transported them into the club room.

They landed on the opposite couch where Tamaki and Haruhi were.

"Finally, you're here" Mia scowled. "What took so…oh" the twins spotted Hikaru, whose face was all scrawled on. They turned back to her with dull looks on their faces. "Seriously?" they each raised an eyebrow. Missy shrugged. "Couldn't help it" she giggled. "Why do you hate Hikaru, but not Kaoru?" Mia asked. "Hey, they're different, and I like that Kaoru is sweet in his own way, but Hikaru is a perv," Missy said. ", just like Tamaki" she jabbed a thumb and the person she was speaking about, who was snoring away and probably off in his Haruhi themed theater.

"Well we have to go now, will you be okay here?" Mai asked. "Yup" Missy nodded. "Kay, bye" they waved at her and they transported away.  
"Now I have to wait, for them to wake up" Missy pulled out her IPad and began to type.

_**Well, I hope you guys liked it, I'll try to update again soon.  
Read and review.  
Ciao. **___


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright folks… ha-ha, folks (laughs cheekily), sorry, anyway (change of subject), here's the  
new chapter.  
(Suddenly changes into a tour guide) in this chapter folks, the Host Club learns the wonders of the internet, OOOH. Well probably just Haruhi. (Shrugs)  
without further ado,  
I hope you like the next chapter, (bows)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's**_

Missy was getting impatient waiting for the rest to wake up. She paced around the room, played on her  
IPad, tried varieties of cake they had stored in the Host Club kitchen and read fanfiction. "There's nothing to do" she groaned. She gazed at Kaoru's sleeping face, then squinted at Hikaru. An idea popped in her head. She brought out some more markers and began to doodle on the rest of the Club's faces, not Kaoru's.

On Hani's forehead she wrote 'CUTE, BUT DEADLY' on his cheeks she made bunny's like Usa-Chan holding sharp swords. On Mori's forehead she wrote 'SILENT AND PROUD' on his cheeks she drew horses standing pound and tall. On these two she drew very carefully, in fear they would wake up and attack.

On Kyoya's forehead she wrote 'FEIRCE AND COOL' on his cheeks she drew a black cat with glasses similar to Kyoya's, with cool calculating eyes.

On Tamaki's forehead she wrote 'A TOTAL DUMMY, BUT A SWEETHEART' and on his cheeks she drew Kuma-Chan _**(his teddy bear, for those of you who don't know)**_ holding a rose.

On Haruhi's forehead 'NAÏVE, BUT THE ONLY NORMAL ONE'. Missy stopped at her cheeks. She tilted her head and thought about what represented Haruhi for her. Her eyes lit up and she began to draw again. Missy sat back proudly. On Haruhi's cheeks she drew a raccoon with big clueless eyes, just like when Hikaru called her one. 'I'm a genius' she thought gleefully.

She looked at her phone. "Well they're not waking up so it's my job to do so" she said grinning. She skipped to the table, climbed on top of it, pulled out an air horn and blew it, while plugging her left ear

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the entire Host Club screamed.

Missy stopped, grinning slightly. "HAHA" she burst in to fits of giggles. She toppled off the table, still laughing and clutching her sides as tears ran down her face.

"It looks even funnier when you're awake!" she laughed hysterically, pointing at their faces. They blinked in confusion. She stood up still snickering slightly then she pulled out a mirror from behind her back and presented it to them. They stared in horror and their marked and scrawled on faces.

"MY BEAUTIFAL FACE!" shrieked Tamaki. He ran around the room, rubbing his face frantically. That made Missy laugh even more. "At least I wrote a compliment" she called to him

Kaoru neared the mirror, inspecting his face. "How come my face isn't written on?" he asked Missy. Missy flushed slightly. "Erm…umm… hi?" she squeaked out. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Hi?" he replied, confused.

"How come my face says 'perv'?" scowled Hikaru, rubbing his forehead with a wet towel he got from the bathroom. "Cause that describes you" she replied, smirking. "What!" he seethed angrily. Missy skipped to Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi-Chan" Missy greeted her, cheerfully. "Hi?" Haruhi replied, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry I wrote on your face, I had nothing to do when you guys were still sleeping" Missy explained, playing slightly with her hair.

"Fine, can you get this part? It won't come off" Haruhi pointed to the raccoon. "Sure" she chirped. She pulled out a wet towel out of nowhere, which caused Haruhi to raise an eyebrow but she said nothing. Missy began to rub the raccoon off.

"Hey!" Hikaru started. "Aren't you the one who knocked us out?" Kaoru finished. "Yes, what about it?" She asked, distracted. "And didn't you figure out that Haruhi's a girl?" asked Hani, from his position on the couch where a drawn on Mori was cleaning his face with a wet towel. "Uh-huh" she replied, nodding. Tamaki paused from freaking out, and stared at her intently.

"Mori-sempai" he snapped his fingers and immediately Mori appeared in front of her. He grabbed both her arms and lifted her up. She stared at him calmly. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. Her eyes flew open and she broke out of his grip. Missy leapt up, bounced and flipped of his head. She landed behind him, one leg straight out and the other bent beneath her. "No attacking a girl" she wagged her finger at him. The others stared in shock. "Hey, stop staring, I'm getting uncomfortable" she stood up, grabbed her pack and walked to the door. "See ya" she called over her shoulder. She skipped down the stairs and went out the front entrance, humming a tune.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice called out to her. She turned around and waited. Haruhi ran up to her, panting slightly. "Yeah?" Missy asked. "I…just…hah" she heaved slightly and bended over. "Hey, are you okay" Missy asked, concerned. "Yeah, it's just this school is way too big" Haruhi said, straightening up. "So why did you follow me?" asked Missy. "I just wanted to ask, what's your name?" Haruhi asked. "That's why you ran?" Missy raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. Haruhi nodded. "Well, my name is Missy Minami Takei" she bowed. "And I …would like to take you out for ice cream" Missy gazed at her with hopeful eyes. "Eh?" Haruhi blinked. "C'mon!" Missy grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to a waiting car that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Missy pushed her inside, Haruhi landed on her stomach, and Missy sat next to her, closing the door "Where did this come from?" Haruhi asked, sitting up. "Hmm… I'll answer that later, any who," she changed the subject. "You're taking this very well for someone who has been kidnapped" Missy said. "Eh, I'm used to it with the Host Club" Haruhi shrugged. "Hey, I'm going to do something weird, so don't tell anyone, please." Missy snapped her fingers and Haruhi was engulfed in white for a second, the light disappeared, she looked down and yelped.

Haruhi was wearing new clothes. She wore a light pink button up ruffle like tank top, underneath she wore a black tank top, light blue short shorts with a red and white belt. She also wore blue flats with straps. "Touch your head" Missy giggle slightly. Haruhi patted her head, she turned to look at her reflection in the window, and she could tell she wore extensions. Her hair was in corkscrew pig tails, she also wore strawberry pink lip gloss.

"How…how'd you do that?" Haruhi said in awe. "Erm…magic" Missy said, blushing. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone or I'll be forced to wipe your mind clean" She warned. "O-Okay" Haruhi nodded. Missy looked out the window, "Hey, we're here" She exclaimed. She opened them car door and leapt out, with Haruhi right behind. The place looked familiar to Haruhi. "Hey isn't this…"Haruhi trailed off to embarrassed to continue. "Yep, the place where you and the Host Club began to stalk me" she said cheerfully. They entered the ice cream parlor and went up to the counter.

"Hey, Marilyn" Missy greeted an auburn haired girl. "Hey, Missy-Chan" replied Marilyn. "So what can I get you?" Marilyn asked. "Hmm…a chocolate cone," she pointed to the one she wanted on the board behind Marilyn. "And for Haruhi-Chan, what would you like?" Missy asked Haruhi. "Can I have a vanilla cone?" She asked. "Sure, that'll be 5.32" Marilyn said. "I'll pay" Missy rummaged through her jeans pocket and pulled out the exact number needed. "Here you go" She handed the money to Marilyn and Marilyn handed her the two cones. "Thanks, c'mon Haruhi let's go to the park a few blocks from here"

They exited the parlor and walked to the park. "Let's sit here" Missy skipped to an empty swing set and sat in a swing "Aren't we too old for this?" Haruhi asked, sitting in a swing next to Missy. "Aw, c'mon, have fun once in a while." Missy pouted "Now eat your ice cream" they sat there in silence, the occasional sound of the swing creaking. "Can I show you something?" Missy asked Haruhi. "Um, sure" Haruhi said. "Follow me" Missy stood up and ran to a park bench. "Sit here" She patted the spot next to her. Haruhi sat at the edge. Missy picked up her pack, and pulled out her IPad, turning it on. She typed on it quickly, while Haruhi was peering over her shoulder. "What's," she squinted "Fanfiction?" Haruhi asked. "Fanfiction is Fanfiction" Missy said. "I'm kind of surprised that the Host Club isn't here yet" Haruhi said, rubbing the back her head. "Oh, they're here, look by the slides" Missy said without looking up. Haruhi looked over at the slides and sweat dropped. She saw the entire Host Club trying to squeeze behind the slide. "Your friends are weird" Missy laughed. "Now…" she murmured squinting at her screen. "Hey weirdoes" Missy called to the Host Club. They jumped and looked guilty except for Kyoya.

Host club POV.

"She spotted us" Tamaki whispered dramatically, the twins and Hani reacted dramatically too by flailing around. They saw that Missy was chattering as if she was excited and she held up her IPad to Haruhi and pointed to it.

"Look at my daughter talking secrets to her girlfriend and look how she is dressed so cute," he squealed "Maybe Haruhi will get in touch with her feminine side" Hikaru said. "Yeah, now maybe she'll dress girly and pretty everyday" Hani chimed in. They observed the girls some more. Missy looked like he was explaining something, while Haruhi was reading on the IPad. Haruhi's eyes widened and she gaped at the Host Club, pink tint on her cheeks.

Missy's POV

"…it's called Yaoi" Missy explained.

_**Well I guess that's it, I'll try to update soon, I'll leave the rest to your imagination till I update (grins)**_

_**Ciao**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Where were we? (Taps chin thoughtfully) Ah (snaps fingers) we were at that where Haruhi, learns about Yaoi. Continue on reading and sorry for any implied sexual things and some bad words.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except well… the OC's that pop up and myself. **_

_Last time: _

"…_it's called Yaoi" Missy explained._

_~Present~_

"Y-Yaoi?" Haruhi stuttered. "Yep" Missy nodded in confirmation. "I was once innocent but now I know about some things a fifteen year old girl shouldn't know" Missy sighed. "Now I know what Yuri is too"

"But, but… this is staged right?" Haruhi blinked rapidly as if in hysterics. "Uh-uh, this is actually a thing on the internet" Missy yawned and stretched.

The entire Host Club appeared in front of them, excitingly chattering except for Mori and Kyoya. "What are you guys talking about?" Hani asked, grinning sweetly. "Don't ask Hani-Sempai, it is their girl secret" Tamaki scolded. "**Yeah, now they are best girl friends**" The Twins said together, hugging Haruhi who yelped. She squirmed out of their grasp and hid behind Missy, shivering slightly.

"Huh, who knew that would scare Haruhi that much, I thought she wouldn't know what it was knowing how oblivious she is" Missy mused to herself. "Well," Haruhi scrunched her nose thoughtfully and approached the others.

", If that is how you feel about your sexuality, then it's not my place to complain" Haruhi said to them solemnly and she turned away from them. "EEH!?" The hosts yelped and stared at her in confusion. Missy snickered and followed Haruhi to the café across the park.

"You know it could be just made up" Missy laughed as she sat down with Haruhi at a table outside under an umbrella. "But that is real or not, I shouldn't get in their way of their choices" Haruhi shrugged and picked up a menu.

"How about I pay? Choose anything you'd like" Missy offered, picking up a menu and scanning it. "Oh no I couldn't, it's too much trouble" Haruhi shook her head. "It's my choice dear humble doll now pick something to eat" Missy ordered Haruhi. "Doll?" Haruhi asked. "Yep, you're like pretty doll" Missy hummed. Haruhi laughed.

"Would you like to order now princesses?" A boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes asked them, holding up a pen and notebook came up to them smiling.

"I guess, how about," Missy scanned the menu again. "May I have the fries and hamburger?" Haruhi asked Missy, who shrugged. "You're the one who's gonna eat it" Missy said. "Then I would like that" Haruhi said to the boy. "Alright" He scribbled on the notebook. He peered at Haruhi again. "You're a pretty sweetheart, want to go out sometime?" He asked her. "We're already outside" Haruhi pointed out. He sweat dropped and turned to Missy.

"And what about you pretty lady?" He grinned at her. "Um… some fries too and some rice please" Missy closed the menu and smiled at him.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll be back with your order" he winked and walked away. "Boys are weird" Missy shook her head. "How?" Asked Haruhi. "Don't know" Missy shrugged. "But just look at the Host Club" Missy pointed out. "…no argument there" Haruhi said.

"Here you go beautifuls" The boy came back with their orders super-fast. "Thank you" Haruhi said. "Yeah thanks" Missy said.

They began eating and after an hour they were finished with their food. "Thank you for treating me Takei-San" Haruhi said politely, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "I'll be sure to pay you back"

"No need Haruhi-Chan and call me Missy, just Missy" Missy added when Haruhi opened her mouth to protest. "Um, okay Missy" Haruhi tested it out and smiled.

"Now knowing how you are, let's go to a bookstore and buy books!" Missy stood up and cheered. "Okay" Haruhi smiled and walked with her outside into the warm sunshine.

~Host POV~

"What did she mean by 'our sexuality'?!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hani were panicking back at the park, running around.

"Hm…does she believe what Tamaki said before?" Kyoya mused.

"What do you mean?" Immediately Hani, Tamaki and the Twins popped in front of him curiously.

"Don't you remember when Tamaki called us the homosexuals' extras in an episode before?" Kyoya reminded them.

Their eyes glazed over as they immediately remembered that particular episode.

"Oh yeah!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Do you think that's it Kyo-Chan?" Hani asked Kyoya who shrugged.

"Let's go find my precious daughter and get this straightened out!" Tamaki declared.

"We can track her cellphone to see where she is" The Twins pulled out their own and began to track her.

The rest of the Host Club peered over their shoulders and anticipated their exclamations of victory.

~Missy POV~

_*Kiss, kiss fall in love!* _

Missy's phone rang startling her into dropping the manga she was reading. **'Love Berrish' **it was called. She fumbled for her phone which was in her jacket pocket she pulled out of nowhere before. She dropped it and she cursed. "Fudge, fudge fidgety fudge" Missy grumbled.

_*Kidzukeba itsudemo, soba ni ire keredo*_

_*Honto wa, kirai? suki? Mosou na no?* _

_*Jibun no kim-*_

Missy quickly snatched up the phone and answered it.

"Nya, hello?" Missy said. "Hey!" A voice yelled in her ear. "Ack!" She held the phone away from her ear.

"Did you read the email we sent you!" screamed Mai. "What email?" Missy asked confused. "The fricking fracking email we sent about an hour ago, read it now!" shouted Mia. "Alright, alright, jeez" Missy grumbled, going into her email account and clicking on the new email. "Oh it's a fic" Missy said, clicking it open and she began reading it. "Well, what do you think?!" Mia and Mai yelled. Missy looked thunderstruck. 'This fic…" Missy whispered, shivering at the images pushing into her mind.

"Wah, wah," Missy took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Can you meet me in the park?" Missy said into her phone. "We need to speak of this"

"Yes, we do" Mai agreed. "Definitely" Mia said. Missy hung up and quickly walked to the exit.

"Where are you going Missy?" a voice behind her asked. Missy froze and turned to look at Haruhi. Missy's eyes widened and she gasped. "Haruhi-Chan…" Missy said warily. "May I buy a few books for myself, I pay of course since they are for me" Haruhi said, holding up two books. "Um… Yes, but let me pay we got to leave, fast" Missy snatched the books but was careful not to make contact with Haruhi and went to the counter quickly paying and speeding back to Haruhi in ten seconds, handing her a bag. "Um I wanted to pay" Haruhi said.

"Too late, now let's go" Missy's eyes flashed white and they teleported back to the park, Missy landing on her feet and Haruhi landing on her back with the bag next to her.

"Oh" Haruhi moaned and Missy flinched as if terrified but then she realized Haruhi was in pain.

"Sorry Haruhi" Missy winced and held out her hands, levitating Haruhi onto a bench gently.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" a voice shrieked and Tamaki tackled Haruhi and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Argh!" Missy yelped and bolted towards the slide and hid under it. She tucked her knees to her chest and hugged herself.

"Sempai, you scared her" Missy heard Haruhi scold Tamaki.

"Missy!" Missy heard shouts for her. Missy poked her head out from beneath the slide and saw that there were two blond twins running towards the slide. "Mia! Mai!" Missy called to them.

Mia was changed into short-shorts and had black tights underneath and a white tank top with a blue denim half jacket and blue converses. She had her long blond hair into a braid that stopped at her waist.

Mai also changed into a white skirt to her knees and black tights underneath with blue flats and a white long sleeved shirt and a blue jacket and she still had her thin framed circle glasses and her hair loose.

They sprinted past the Host Club who gave them curious looks and skidded to a stop in front of Missy, spreading sand and making her cough.

"Did you read it?" panted Mai. "What did you think?" huffed Mia. "Tell us!" They said together.

"I freaked out inside" Missy said seriously, standing up and dusting off her jeans. "I cannot believe they would do that, I feel like I'm going to get nightmares" Missy shuddered.

"Yes, it was extremely awful, but you know," Mai said slyly. "We're going to now," Mai added. "SHIP IT!" They said in unison and Missy giggled.

"I am behind you 120 percent on that plan!" Missy declared.

"Excuse us princesses, but what exactly are you going to 'ship'?" a voice behind them asked. They turned and saw the entire Host Club behind them.

"Oh, my Jeez, jeez Christ" Mia stuttered. "It's, it's them" Mai gaped. They saw the Twins standing on either side of Tamaki and Hani and Mori behind him with Kyoya by Mori and Haruhi in the front.

"Shipping, of course" Mia rolled her eyes. "But what's shipping?" asked Tamaki. "Jeez Louise, has Renge-San taught you nothing?" Mai exclaimed. "How do you know Renge?" Haruhi asked. "Guys stop talking, you'll tear the space time continuum apart if you tell them any more things" Missy said seriously.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Mia asked. "Don't you remember…?" Missy trailed off. "Oi, I thought we were never to speak of that ever again!" Mai said sharply. "Ah, right" Mia and Missy nodded.

"Um?" Tamaki's voice called them again.

"Back on topic," Missy said. ", What do we do now?"

"Um, um, um" Mia and Mai said together, pacing back and forth in opposite directions in sync. "I know!" Mai snapped her fingers. She lifted her hands and blue magic flew from her palms and surrounded Tamaki and Kaoru, and levitated them in the air.

"Kaoru!" yelped Hikaru, reaching out both hands to grab his brother. "Hikaru!" Kaoru yelped back flailing. "Put him down you freak!" Hikaru yelled at Mai.  
"Hey, that's not very nice" Mia scowled at him. She flicked a hand at him and he was wrapped in ropes and a blue gag in his mouth. Haruhi looked shocked, Kyoya and Mori raised their eyebrows and Hani gasped in awe.

"Mghmph!" He struggled against the ropes. "Mia, don't you think that's a bit much?" Missy asked. "Nope" Mia responded.

"Can you put them down Mia-Chan?" Hani asked cutely to Mai. "Um, I'm Mai," Mai raised an eyebrow. ", And of course cutie!" Mai dropped her hands and hugged Hani who giggled. "Sorry Mai-Chan"

Tamaki was the first to drop down and he landed on his stomach roughly. Kaoru landed next and he landed on top of Tamaki, straddling his waist and his hands on either side of Tamaki's arms.

"Oh," Mai gasped and turns pink. ", My," Mia stammered flailing. ", Shipping!" Missy came last and she shrieked that part.

They all squealed loudly and there was a giant poof of smoke from each of them and the ropes on Hikaru disappeared, leaving him coughing.

Where Mai was, there was now a white cat with a yellow halo around the tip of her tail and above her head. She had icy blue eyes and her glasses were perched on her small cat nose. She also had white chibi wings. She was bouncing up and down in excitement and blushing.

Where Mia was, there was an exact twin of Mai except for the glasses. Mia was rolling on the ground, yowling happily and blushing.

Missy was a black cat with a white halo on the tip of her tail and above her head. She also had white chibi wings on her back which were flapping furiously and she was blushing madly.

"What just happened?" Haruhi said in shock. "I believe they turned into cats" Kyoya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think I need a therapist now" Haruhi mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I _know_ I need one now" Kyoya agreed.

"They are so cute!" yelled Hani, cuddling Mai. "Ah" Mori picked up Mia, placing her on Hani's head making him giggle happily.

"Um, Kaoru can you get off me?" Tamaki mumbled though mouthfuls of dirt and grass. "Oh, sorry Tono" Kaoru scrambled off Tamaki and held out a hand to help him up. "Thanks" Tamaki dusted off the dirt on his shirt.

"Mia, Mai" Missy barked. "Come here"

"Yes ma'am" The two cats popped in front of Missy, saluting.

"And why are," Mia started. ", We following your orders when," Mai said. ", **We're older than you?**" They finished together.

"Cause we want to get our OTP together" Missy said, flicking her tail impatiently. "But aren't they both boys?" Mia asked. "And isn't that Yaoi?" Mai added.

"Well, yes, but it'll be fluffy Yaoi" Missy pointed out. "Tamaki-San is like a gentleman and Kaoru-San is sweet and adorable"

Hands picked up Missy making her squeak. "Missy!" Mia and Mai yowled.

"So, why are you causing so much trouble?" a cool voice asked Missy. The hands turned out to be Kyoya's hands and he was gazing at her sternly.

"Um, um, um" Missy stammered. "I don't know?" she said, meekly batting his face away as he tried to examine her wings.

"Is that you Missy?" asked Haruhi as she neared Kyoya and Missy. Hikaru was reuniting with Kaoru, Tamaki was rubbing his stomach and crying dramatically, Hani was cooing over Mia who was struggling to get out of his tight hugging death grasp and Mori had Mai on his head and she was batting Usa-Chan's ears playfully while Mori held Usa-Chan in his hands. She was clearly distracted by the pink ears.

"Yep, it's me Haruhi-Chan" Missy nodded. "How can you turn into a cat?" Haruhi asked curiously. "By being awesome, of course" Missy grinned cheekily.

"Anyway, can you put me down Kyoya-San?" Missy asked Kyoya who was still holding her up. "Hm, I can, but I don't want to" Kyoya said. "What why?" Missy whined, batting his glasses making them crooked.

"Because you and your, erm, sisters… know that Haruhi is our precious princess!" Tamaki suddenly popped out from behind Kyoya and pointed at her dramatically.

"Yeah so?" Missy said. "Tamaki, it doesn't matter if they know I'm a girl" Haruhi said, scowling.

"But they might blab to everyone at school," Hikaru came up behind them, holding Kaoru's hand. ", that's she's a girl" Kaoru added.

"We don't even go to your school you ninnies" Mia flew out of Hani's hands causing him to start blubbering. She wacked Hikaru's head with her tail and then Kaoru's.

"Ooh, please don't cry" Mai attempted to calm Hani down by proofing up a strawberry cake behind her back. He quickly inhaled it up and sat there with a satisfied and peaceful look on his face.

"Anyway we have to go now" Missy squirmed out of Kyoya's grasp and flew to meet her sisters.

"Don't you wish to attend our school?" Kyoya called out to them. Missy froze in midair while Mia growled and Mai hummed.

"No thank you" Mai was the first to respond. "Don't wanna" Mia scowled. "Um" was what all that Missy said.

"And why do you wish for us to attend Ouran?" Mai asked. "I have a feeling things will go very interesting" Kyoya's glasses flashed making them shiver.

"How old are you anyway?" Hikaru asked. "Weren't we just leaving?" Mia hissed to Missy and Mai.

"It can't hurt" Mai glanced at the Host Club. "No you're right, one way or another Kyoya-San will figure out a way to bring us to their Host Club"

"I'm fifteen and they're both seventeen" Missy was already chattering about them and Mia and Mai sweat dropped.

"You're the same age as us!" The Twins exclaimed petting Missy's head. "Yup" Missy nodded and smiled.

"And you're the same age as me and Takashi!" Hani jumped up and pulled down Mia and Mai into a hug and they squirmed.

"We'll immediately apply you form a scholarship" Kyoya jotted something in his notebook. Missy flew to Mia and Mai who somehow got out of Hani's grasp and whispered in their ears. "This is feeling like a Fan fiction" She whispered. "Ah" Mai lifted a paw. "Remember" Mia said, pointing to the audience. "Oh right, you broke the fourth wall!" Missy hissed to Mia who shrugged. "It was bound to break sooner or later"

"We never agreed to go to your school" Mai said flying in front of Kyoya's face. She pushed up her glasses and frowned at him.

"You must!" Tamaki grasped her hands…erm…paws and gazed at her attempting to change her mind.

"Um" Was all that Mai said.

There was a poof of smoke and Missy stood behind them but with different clothes.

She wore a white blouse and black jeans with black flats. Her short hair was loose and she wore a blue ribbon hair band.

She strode to Tamaki and bopped him on the head making him flinch and clutch his head and releasing Mai.

Mai quickly slipped into her human form. She wore a white skater dress with a black stripe on the hem and a black half jacket and black flats.

"Hgh" Mia grunted and she also slipped back. She wore a black skater dress that had a white stripe on the hem with a white half jacket and black flats.

There were two beeps and Mia and Mai simultaneously pulled out their phones and their eyes widened. "Shit!" They yelped.

"We have to go," Mia started. "To work" Mai finished.

"**Bye!**" they said together. They grabbed Missy's arms and sprinted away.

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Missy's voice faded away the further they got. The Host Club sweat dropped.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it, I accept criticism to make my stories even better. The song my ring tone was, and it actually is in real life, Sakura kiss, and fantastic theme song. SORRY for the delay, I had freshman exams and a move that's coming up, so I apologize (bows low)**_

_**Ciao~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: Alright, I hope y'all like this chapter, Kyoya-San can you do the disclaimer perhaps?**_

_**Kyoya: No thanks**_

_**Me: please!**_

_**Kyoya: What do I have to gain from doing this?**_

_**Me: Ano (Um), oh, if you don't do this then I won't have any reviews or followers which means less customers and fans for the Host Club which will reduce business. (Smug) **_

_**Kyoya: …Missy does not own anything except for herself and her sisters, happy? (To me)**_

_**Me: Delighted, anyway continue please! And excuse any foul language. **_

"Hm" Missy stared thoughtfully at her computer screen with her lips slightly parted. She had just watched episode 21 of Ouran High School Host Club and was intrigued with Kaoru's pumpkin theory.

Missy was at home alone while her sisters were out working. Mia worked as a lawyer and with her loudness and forcefulness and also with her smarts, she was perfect as a lawyer to show that her client is innocent. Mai worked as a scientist but specifically a biologist and loves anything science.

Missy and her sisters moved from their apartment into a two story white and blue house. Missy's room was upstairs across from her sister's rooms and besides the guest room with the bathroom down the hall. She had a white canopy bed across from the bedroom door and in front of a large arching window. She had a closet and a vanity table on one side of the room and her computer and her desk on the other with a large billboard to post her notes above the desk.

Missy was in her rolling purple chair and she spun it around and faced her bed sighing. She was in love with Kaoru's pumpkin theory and adored how sweet he was and how he pictured Tamaki as the carriage driver.

She pursed her lips and leapt out of her chair squealing. "MOE!"

"Sigh, I think I'll visit them, I wonder on which episode they're on?" Missy hummed and proceeded to change out of her pajama bottoms and T shirt. She swiftly changed into a red short sleeved jacket with a white tank top with a carved pumpkin and its carving was a five pointed star and a crescent moon. She wore baggy blue shorts that ended to her knees and baggy white socks and red converses and finally she put on a red and orange cap.

"Alright time to go" She cheered and skipped out of her room and out of the house. She skipped down the street and went down many other streets until she came in front of Ouran.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted from behind her. She turned and chirped "Hai?"

A tall man wearing a security uniform approached her scowling. "Hai?" she repeated. "This is private property please leave now" He said.

"Eh?" Missy blinked. 'Where was this guy when I jumped the wall' she thought. "Excuse me but she's with me" Another voice said behind her. Missy turned and spotted Kyoya nearing them. "Oh Kyoya-San nice to see you again" Missy said. "Oh I'm sorry sir please proceed then" The security guard bowed and waved them through.

"Thank you for letting me come with you Kyoya-San" Missy skipped alongside Kyoya's long strides. "Just what brings you here today?" he asked opening the door for her and following behind. "Ano, I wish to speak with Kaoru-San" Missy said. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Ano, it's a secret" She put a finger to her lips. "Well, you'll have to wait for after school activities since school is just beginning and I also wish to speak with you about attending school here" Kyoya said. "Oh alright" Missy said. "May I wait in the Hosts clubroom?"

"Alright" He nodded and walked away writing down something in his black notebook. "Death note" She said gravely. She skipped up the stairs and came to Music Room three. Missy opened the door and sat at a random table. She pulled out her IPod and played some character music from the Host Club. She played Guilty Beauty Love which was Tamaki's character song. She adored how arrogant he sounded but at the same time he sounded cheesy and sweet.

"Arrogance can do some stupid stuff to your head" Missy muttered. _**(A\N: Alright I'm tired of referring to myself in third person, I'm going to say 'I' Now, Kay?)**_

~Perspective change~

~And also a transition time change~

The doors opened and the Host Club looked surprised except for Kyoya who strode to me. "Yo" I said. "Can you wait to talk to him after club activities?" He asked. "Sure, I guess" I shrugged and sighed.

"Hey Missy-Chan!" Hani latched on to my leg and he grinned excited. "You came to see us!"

"Um, sure" I grunted and stumbled, leaning on a chair. "Mitsukuni" Mori removed Hani from my leg.

I stilled and my eyes widened. I whipped out my iPad and rapidly typed it while the others looked on curiously. 'I just had another OTP moment' I thought gleefully. 'KYOYA AND TAMAKI!' _**(A/N: I'm a weird person, I know an OTP is 'one true pairing' but I get OTP moments all the time, sooooooooooo, don't mind me)**_  
The rest of the Host Club wandered away while I typed maniacally only the Twins stayed.

"**What are you doing here anyways?**" the Twins asked and I jerked my head up. "Ano, I came to speak to Kaoru-San"

"Eh, me?" Kaoru tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I wish to speak to you about something" I nodded. "What about?" Hikaru asked. I gazed at him solemnly. "…Ano…damn it why do I keep saying that?!" I growled, pinching my cheeks. (_**A/N: I'm weird that way**_) and the Twins stared at me like I was crazy.

"Hikaru, Kaoru get into position" called Kyoya from his position. "Talk to you latah" I saluted them and strode away to type at a table in the corner while the Hosts welcome the girls.

~Club time transition~

"Hey Missy would you like some coffee?" a voice said to me as I dozed. "Ah, Haruhi yes please if you don't mind" I yawned stretching. Haruhi smiled and walked away to get the coffee. I took of my cap and shook out my blond hair and ran a hand though them.

"Ah hello" a voice made me glance up and spot a costumer. "Ah yes, may I help you dear?" I smiled and she blushed. "I'm sorry I just saw you sitting here by yourself and I wondered if I may sit with you?" she asked sweetly.

"Hm, o-of course, I apologize if I'm not as good as the other Hosts even so I'm not a Host but it would be my pleasure" I twirled my finger nervously. 'What if I upset her somehow, Kyoya-San will perhaps ship me off to Antarctica' I shivered when I spotted him glaring over here. 'Granted I can probably teleport back but still the boring journey'

I smiled at the girl across from me and she blushed.

"So what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh may I know your name?" She asked.

"Ah, my name is Takei, Missy" (_**A/N: last name, first**_) I smiled. "May I know your name dear?"

"My name is Mishoki, Anya" (_**A/N: again, last, first**_) she said.

"A pleasure Mishoki-Sempai, I'm a first year so it's natural for me to call you my beautiful sempai, ne?" I winked. 'It's kind of fun entertaining girls'.

"**Little Missy…**" voices hissed in my ear and I stiffened.

"**What are you doing here?**" Mia and Mai demanded, materializing out of the shadows, and Mishoki yelped.

Mia wore her hair into a tight bun and had a white button up shirt and a blue jacket with blue business pants and blue flats. (_**A/N: I have no idea what a lawyer wears, I'm just guesstimating here. Mia: Obviously. Me: Hey!)**_

Mai wore a white button up shirt, black pants and a white lab coat. She had her hair into a tight bun as well. (_**A/N: again, guesstimating. Mai: it's all right)**_

"**Well?!**" they scowled.

"Um, what are you doing here aren't you working?!" I said accusingly.

"I'm on lunch break" Mia said.

"I am on a break as well" Mai nodded.

"Hmph, I only came to speak to Kaoru-San about… you know what" I whispered and they blinked.

"**We'll distract them while you speak to him privatly**" They said.

"Um… excuse me?" Mishoki said. "Ah I'm sorry princess, may introduce you to my sisters, Mia and Mai" I pointed to each of them.

"Oh twins" she exclaimed. Mia and Mai bowed and sat next to me, smiling'

"**Yay, more Twins**" the Hitachiin Twins popped up behind Mia and Mai. "What to play a game?" Mia and Mai turned to them, grinning. "Sort of like your, 'Which one is Hikaru' game". "Ooh, a game!" Mishoki squealed, attracting more of the Hitachiin Twins costumers.

"**Ready?**" Mia and Mai spun rapidly and were dressed in matching black long sleeved shirts and black and red checkered sweater vests and black pants and black flats and had blue caps over their tied hair that were still in buns and Mai removed her glasses. The crowd that formed gasped. Tamaki, Hani, Mori, Haruhi and Kyoya were in the front.

"**Now which one is Mia?**" The unisoned.

"Ooh, it's so hard" One girl said. "Which one is which?" Another girl tittered. "Missy-Chan can you help us out?" Mishoki turned to me while I blinked smiling.

"Ah-ah-ah, I cannot dearie, that'll be cheatin'" I smiled. "Y'all must figure it out y'allselves"

"What's with the country accent?" Mia asked. "Yeah, it's weird" Mai chimed.

"Anyway, girls since it's impossible, let's cut it short and declare all y'all the winners" I cheered childishly and the girls giggled.

"Here's your coffee Missy" Haruhi scooted around the swarming girls and handed me a cup. "Ah, thanks Haruhi-San" I smiled.

"Ah, you called me –San" Haruhi remarked. "Yes, I've decided I've been too informal to you, so I will call you Haruhi-San" I replied.

"It was okay how you called me before" Haruhi said. "Ano, it's alright" I waved her off.

~End of club Transition~

"Missy" Kyoya called my name. "Nani?" I stood and skipped to him. "Good job entertaining Mishoki-San and the others, seems she has taking a liking to you"

"It was my pleasure Kyoya-San, now may I speak to Kaoru-San?" I asked curiously and he gave a brief nod before going back to typing on his laptop. "Come back here after" He said.

"Mia, Mai escort everyone away for a moment except for Kaoru-San" I ordered. "**Yep!**" They herded everyone away except for me and Kaoru.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Kaoru asked. I pursed my lips and gestured with my head at the vacant table. "Sit, I must speak to you about something"

Kaoru sat at one end and I sat across from him. I laced my hands together and put my chin on it, gazing at him with what I hope is a calm façade. Inside I was freaking out 'OMG, OMG, I'm sitting and talking with Kaoru-San, yes! Otaku dream come true' unbeknownst to me I was fist pumping unconsciously.

"Um, Missy?" Kaoru waved his hand in front of my face. I flinched and laughed sheepishly. "Ohoo, I'm sorry where was I?"

"You didn't say anything" Kaoru pointed out.

"Right, Anyway, I wanted to ask you or have you explain it to me, tell me," I put a finger in the middle of the table and twirled it in a circle, finger still on the table. I raised it, still twirling in a circle. Blue sparks flew out, landing on the table. An orange pumpkin appeared from green roots, and its roots opened like a flower, showing the healthy looking pumpkin.

"Cool" Kaoru breathed.

I picked up the pumpkin and held it delicately. "Here" I handed it to him and he gently grabbed it.

"Tell me what you see here" I whispered, pointing to a spot on it and he leaned in, gazing thoughtfully.

"…I see a carriage" He whispered and I gave an "Ah"

"Who's driving it?" I asked, hushed. "It looks like a… blond carriage driver" Kaoru murmured. "Look closer at his face" I said softly. "I-I can't see, it's blurry" Kaoru squinted.

"Good enough" I snatched the pumpkin away, making him gasp in surprise. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-San, but you must figure it out yourself from now on" I hummed, and presses the sides of the pumpkin with my palms and it popped away.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Ah, ah, ah" I shook my finger. "Anyway, I must speak with Kyoya-San, so excuse me" I bowed and walked away to where Kyoya was sitting patiently.

"Mia, Mai, come here, Kyoya-San wants to speak with us" I called as I sat across from him, grinning cheerily.

"Make this quick" Mia said. "Yes, we must get back to work soon" Mai agreed as they sat on either side of me.

"I already applied you girls in this school" Kyoya said, straight to the point.

Mia and Mai blinked while I hummed. "I hope you applied me in middle school"

"Why would I do that?" Kyoya asked. "Cause I'm a middle schooled, duh" I tapped the table. "But aren't you fifteen Missy-Chan?" Hani appeared next to me as well as Mori, while The Twins and Tamaki were behind us.

I looked around and suspected Haruhi snuck away to the library, leaving us for studying.

"Yes I am fifteen" I nodded. "**So why are you still in middle school**" The Twins asked. "**Didja fail?**"

"Oh no, it's just that my birthday comes earlier in the year" I explained.

"Oh, so it'll have to take you out of the first years class" Kyoya mumbled, rapidly tying on his computer.

"So you're in your last year of middle school?" Hani asked. "Yah" I nodded. "My little brother Chika-Chan is in middle school with Sato-Chan too!" Hani exclaimed, hugging Usa-Chan.

"Sato-Chan? Chika-Chan?" I tilted my head, thinking. 'I know I've heard those names before' I mused. 'Ah!' I snapped my fingers and tilted my head back, eyes shut. Pictures, well imaginary pictures, appeared in my mind, which showed Morinozuka Satoshi and Haninozuka Yasuchika.

"**Now you remember?**" Mia and Mai asked. "Hai" I nodded eagerly.

"So where's my uniform?" I turned to Kyoya. "Your uniform will arrive at your house today so you will attend school tomorrow" Kyoya replied. "**And ours?**" Mia and Mai asked. "As well" Kyoya nodded.

"I hope you and your sisters will attend the Host Club as well" Tamaki said. "Eh?" I shrugged. "If I'm not held up"

"**Maybe**" Mia and Mai shrugged as well. "**We still have work**"

"Since the customers liked you all, I hope you'll join in our cosplaying the day after tomorrow" Kyoya said. "Ooh, cosplaying!" I cheered. "As what?"

"**Knights!**" Tamaki and The Twins chorus together. "Ah" I blinked and shared a glance with my Twins who had sour looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but I'm positive now" Mia growled. "That we will not attend Club then" Mai added, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Ahaha, I guess I'm the only one going" I said, laughing nervously. My sisters hated the Lobelia episode and almost destroyed my tapes.

"**No, you're not!**" they snapped. "**You're going home straight after school**"

"Uh-uh, I want to dress up" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"**Whatever**" They huffed. "**We have to go now, and take Missy with you to the beach**" they shoved me to Mori who grabbed me.

"**How'd you know we're going to the beach tomorrow?**" the Twins asked. "Eh" They shrugged and gave me an evil eye while I seethed angrily. They know the beach episode is my least favorite because Tamaki yells at Haruhi and of those creepy thugs.

"No I'm not" I yanked myself free. "Yes my precious daughter must go with us!" Tamaki said, posing. "No, you ass!" I hissed.

"Mommy, mommy my daughter is cursing!" He wailed, clinging to Kyoya who somehow managed to stay upright.

"Yeah, come with us Missy-Chan!" Hani clung to my leg cheering. "Uh-uh, no!" I started cussing in English.

"**Yeah come on Missy**" The Twins unisoned. "_No cero!" _I screamed._ (__**A\N: I'm sorry I'm better at speaking Spanish, than writing it).**_

A big hand patted my head and I glanced up, staring at Mori upside down. "Please" He rumbled. I scowled and crossed my arms. "Fine" I grumbled. "Only because you asked so nicely" I had a weakness for Mori moments when he spoke, although I don't like him that way.

"**Hooray!**" Hani, the Twins and Tamaki cheered and I grunted.

"Alright now" Mia said, looking at the clock. "We're going now" Mai grabbed Mia's hand and strolled out. "**Bye!**" They called over their shoulders.

I sighed and followed suit, but hands grabbed my arms. "Uwah!" I yelped and grabbed the door frame and The Twins and I struggled not to let go.

"Let me go!" I hissed. I shrunk and landed on all fours in my cat form. "We just want to go to your house" They whined and proceeded to chase me around the room.

"Can daddy come too?" Tamaki joined the Twins in chasing me gleefully. "ASS!" I hissed dodging legs and jumping over chairs but they refused to stop.

I was suddenly picked up by Mori and was facing his face. "Nya!" I yelped and struggled, hissing. "Put me down Mori-San!" He shook his head. Mori scratched behind my ears and I began to purr happily.

"Ooh, yeah, r-right there!" My throat rumbled, my back paw shaking.

"Aw Missy-Chan is so cute!" Hani jumped and clung to Mori's shoulders and gazed down at me cutely.

"**So can we go to your house?**" The Twins and Tamaki popped in front of me and Mori making me squeak. Being a small cat and with giant humans surrounding you is kinda scary if you ask me.

"Stop guys, she's obviously uncomfortable" Haruhi strode into the room carrying three books in her arms. She walked to her bag and put them in gently and closed it. Haruhi stood up and walked to where I was with Mori and took me gently out of Mori's hands.

"You okay Missy?" Haruhi asked, placing me on a table where Kyoya was sitting. "Yep, yep, fine" I nodded.

"I'm leaving now" I shook my fur out and grew into my full size. I had on a white T-shirt and blue jeans and black flats. My blond hair loose.

"Ciao" I bolted out of the room and zoomed down the flights of the stairs and out of the front gates. Then out there I teleported home, landing on my bed yawning.

I glanced at my stand and saw that it was four and time for my lunch. "Lunch, lunch, lunch" I chanted as I bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly made myself some ramen and scooped up a bag of chips from the cabinets and went to eat in my room.

I sat on my bed and placed my food besides me. I took out my IPad and opened it, quickly searching up Yasuchika and Satoshi. 'It's been a while since I read their parts, time for me to brush up for tomorrow' I thought.

_**Well I'll stop here for today (Yawns) I'm like super tired. Please leave any criticism or just plain reviews, thanks **_

_**Ciao (Yawns while saying this) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: Alright, here's my next one! ENJOY! Oh, Ahaha, I just realized I'm my own OC, LOL  
Me: Anyway, I'm just listened to Mata Ashita, which is all the Host Club members singing, listen to it y'all it's fantastic, I sometimes use it as inspiration music, oh and there is also a version where it is sung in English by I guess a fan, I thought it would sound terrible but in fact it was awesome, so listen to that too. There is a Japanese one and a fan made English one, to recap. **_

_**Me: Anyway, Kaoru-San please do the disclaimer. **_

_**Kaoru: Missy does not own anything except the idea**_

_**Missy: Thank you Kaoru-San, anyway ENJOY!**_

"Wake up!" A pillow was shoved in my face and I fell shrieking put of my chair. "Wah! What was that for?" I rubbed my head from where I hit myself on the table edge.

"Time for school" Mia stood there already in the Ouran High School uniform with a pink pillow in her hand. She already braided her hair and tied it into a bun, small curls hanging by the sides of her head and brushed her bangs out and parted it to the right.

"I don't wanna!" I fake cried, rubbing my eyes but Mia responded with a blank stare. "Your uniform is in your closet and Mai is already made breakfast, hurry up" Mia placed my pillow on my head and strode out of the room.

"I don't wanna, the uniform is brown" I grumbled, standing up but deciding on dropping to the ground and crawling to the closet. I yanked it open and glared at the brown and white uniform.

I sighed and grabbed the uniform and began changing into it. I yanked off my white T-shirt and pajama bottoms and yanked on the dress that had a loosely tied bow tie, a nautical style collar and the pleated skirt and then observed myself in my full length mirror on my door.

I frowned and leaned in closer. "Should I add some clips or something?" I mused, flipping my shoulder length blond hair and nodded to myself.

I picked up a crescent moon clip, gently grabbed some locks of my hair and pinned them behind my head. Then I observed myself and nodded again. At least it opened my face some more.

I grabbed my new school bag with all new books and ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where my sisters were already munching on toast and had mugs of coffees in front of them.  
"Yo" I said and grabbed myself a banana from the bowl of fruit. "We're leaving it two minutes" Mai mumbled through a mouthful of toast. Mai's hair was the same like Mia's only her bangs were parted to the left.

"Kay" I hummed.

"And we already packed you swimsuit and some pullovers for the beach episode in a small bag" Mia added. "It'll appear when you leave school"

I just grunted. "I forgot to ask you guys, how did we get in the school anyway, aren't we supposed to take a fancy smart entrance exam?"

They blinked and smirked. "**We took care of that**" They said casually and I hummed.

"**Time to go**" They stood up and strolled past me and out the front door and waited on the porch. I walked next to them and stood.

"Let's go!" I teleported before they could respond.

~TRANSITION~

I dropped and landed crouched in front of the gates and Mia and Mai appeared, standing.

"I guess I have to go" I waved at them and skipped off to the middle school building with my bag.

"**Bye!**" They responded, walking to the high school.

I entered the front large doors and happily skipped around. I felt people's gazes and heard whispers and murmurs but I again, happily, ignored them.

'Rich people are so snooty, they can't even talk to my face' I thought, smiling merrily.

"Excuse me" I approached two girls chattering and they went silent. "But do you know where I could find the office" I asked.

"Ah, the office is down the hall, on your left and the third door to the last" One of them spoke. "Arigato" I bowed and skipped down the hall, waving at them goodbye.

I entered the office and politely asked for my schedule.

"Here you go" The secretary handed me some papers.  
"Arigato" I bowed and walked out, scanning my schedule, perking up seeing my homeroom is with Satoshi and Chika.

I arrived at my homeroom two minutes early and waited patiently by the teacher's desk.  
"You must be the new student" A woman smiled who I guess is the teacher. "Yes ma'am" I bowed and smiled.

"Well, we'll introduce you to the class, is that alright?" She asked. "Yes ma'am" I bowed again. "Call me Jomie" She said. "Yes, Jomie-Sensei" I bowed.

The bell rang and the students filed in chattering and laughing. They took their seats still talking.

"Quiet down students, I have an announcement" Jomie-Sensei clapped her hands and the students quieted down.

"Please welcome Takei, Missy" Jomie-Sensei waved at me and I gulped and a million thoughts ran though my head. 'Oh my gosh, what if I become a social outcast and if I insult somebody what if they'll murder me' I thought, sweating. "That's what happened in some fanfictions I read'

"Uh, Takei-San?" The teacher asked and I flinched. "Ahaha, I'm sorry, I spaced out a little" I admitted and she laughed.

"Anyway, would you like to say something about yourself Takei-San?" Jomie-Sensei asked.

"Ah, um, I-I like the color blue and orange, and I also like reading and drawing" I said, nudging my toe in the ground shyly.

"Great, now, will you like to sit in…?" Her eyes glazed over as I whispered in her mind. 'I want to sit in front of Haninozuka Yasuchika'

"Sit in front of Haninozuka-San" She sighed, blinking.

"Hai!" I smiled and skipped to where Chika was sitting.

"Greetings, Haninozuka-San" I bowed and sat in the chair in front of him.

I gazed at the teacher whose eyes glazed over again 'You now have to leave to get some papers from the office, leave us to talk amongst ourselves, leave now'

Her eyes snapped back to reality and she clapped her hands. "Excuse me students, I need to go and get some papers from the office, stay in the classroom and just talk while I go get them" Jolie-Sensei opened the door and exited and immediately the class erupted in chatter. I smirked to myself and imaginary patted myself on the back. It was my first time controlling minds.

"Hey Takei-San!" A voice behind me said cheerfully. I turned and immediately I knew that was Satoshi's voice.

"Ah, greetings, um….?" I pretended to fumble for his name. "Morinozuka, Satoshi" Satoshi introduced himself.

"Ah, yes, greetings Morinozuka-San" I bowed in my seat.

"And this is my cousin Haninozuka, Yasuchika, but you can call him Chika" Satoshi pointed to Chika, who was reading a book.

"Absolutely not" Chika said without looking up. "I don't even know her and I will not respond to that ridiculous nickname"

"YASUCHIKA!" Satoshi glared at Chika, who flinched. "It's true" Chika grumbled and Satoshi hit him on the head with a bamboo stick. (**A\N: I'll be honest, I have no idea what that's called so I'll just call it a bamboo stick, Kay?**) And I flinched, sympathizing Chika.

"Ano, Morinozuka-San please try not to injure Haninozuka-San" I said, standing up and holding my hands up.

Satoshi stopped, holding the bamboo stick above his head while Chika cowered beneath him, whimpering and the students carried on like these were regular occurrences.

"You can call me Satoshi" Satoshi offered, smiling. "Ah, are you sure!?" I flailed around frantically. "I'm mean, I just met you, so ah, don't take it the wrong way! I mean alright!" I bowed, like Tohru (_**A\N: if you know what I'm talking about, then like that, if ya don't then read the magna, Fruits Basket**_).'Aw, jeez, I'm such a spaz, I just didn't expect him to ask that'

"So, Satoshi-San, and um, Yasuchika-San, I hope that is alright" I said quietly.

"It's alright" Satoshi smiled brightly. "Yeah, whatever" Chika mumbled, burying his head back into his book and I just smiled. 'I have just accomplished my Otaku dream, to befriend anime\manga characters' and I fist pump unconsciously and Satoshi and Yasuchika gazed at me oddly and I laughed sheepishly.

~TRANSITION~

"Yay it's time for the lunch, lunch, lunch, lunch" I chanted, pounding my desk. "Stop hitting the table" Chika stopped my hands from hitting it even more. "Why ever why? Its exercise for my fists" I pouted and removed my hands from beneath his.

"You want exercise, you should join karate club, judo or kendo!" Satoshi offered smiling. "Karate, judo, kendo?" I blinked. "I know karate a little bit, but I always thought judo was the same thing and I do not like kendo that much, apologies Satoshi-San" I shook my head.

"Judo isn't the same thing like karate" Chika chided.

"Yes, Whatever, how do I join karate and or judo?" I asked, standing up and skipping to the door. "Well, you'll have to show us what you know first and then we rank your belt" Chika explained, adjusting his glasses and following behind with Satoshi.

"Kay, but when?" I asked, entering the cafeteria. "Can you come after school today?" Chika asked.

"Um" I thought. 'I have to go to the beach but I can teleport to the beach after I finish my, I guess, audition'

"Yes" I nodded, sitting at a random table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Satoshi asked. "Ah, I brought my own lunch" I put my hands below the table and then out of nowhere I pulled out my lunch box.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Satoshi exclaimed, looking underneath the table. "Um, I brought it with me" I replied nervously.

"But you weren't holding anything when we came to the lunchroom" Chika pointed out as he came back to the table holding his lunch tray.

"Ano… aren't you going to get your lunch Satoshi-San?" I changed the subject, opening my box. "Oh yeah!" Satoshi said. "I'll be right back" he bounced away.

"But seriously, where'd you get that?" Chika asked, eating. "Ano, it's like a secret, once you get to know me, I wish to tell you" I said, fidgeting.

"Alright" He shrugged. "So, do you know where the Ouran dojo is, or do you want me to show you"

"Hm, I guess perhaps you would please show me" I asked. 'I read the manga and watched the anime, but I never knew where is was'

"Sure" He nodded.

"Hey guys" Satoshi returned and sat next to Chika. "Greetings Satoshi-San" I replied. "Aha, you talk so formal" Satoshi said. "I'm sorry" I bowed my head. "Why are you saying sorry?" Chika asked. "I really don't know" I shrugged and laughed.

~AFTER SCHOOL TRANSITION~

I stepped out of the school and sprinted to them corner of the school panting. I sighed and held out my arms and a blue duffel bag landed in them.

"Hope you like what we packed for you" Mia stepped out from behind me. "Where's Mai?" I asked, adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

"Ah, she went ahead to organize your room" Mia shrugged and poofed out of her uniform and stood in her normal clothes. She wore a blue T-shirt, blue faded jeans and a black jacket.

"Ready to go, we're just going to drop you off at the beach and then we'll go to work" Mia said.

"About that I have to go meet up with Yasuchika-San and Satoshi-San to try out for judo and or karate" I said.

"Don't you already know that? Well, just karate not judo I mean" Mia raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know it, but I just want to know Yasuchika-San and Satoshi-San as friends" I hummed, twirling my finger.

"Yeah, whatever, you know where the beach is right? So you can go there yourself" Mia asked. "Yah I do, it's the Ootori's right?" and Mia nodded. "See you later" I ran back to the entrance and made it in time to see Chika and Satoshi step out talking.

"Ready to go?" Satoshi asked. "Hai" I bowed and began to walk with them, chattering.

~WOO, 'NOTHER TRANITION~

They showed me where I could change into the karate uniform and I thanked them.

I shut the door and leaned against it sighing and glanced at the white uniform and the white belt (_**A\N: another honesty confession, I have no idea what white represents, I am a terrible author for not researching, I know**_)

I quickly changed into it and tied on the belt then I opened the door and walked barefoot to where Chika and Satoshi were waiting and I saw they were talking.

I sneaked behind Chika, hiding in the shadows. I was directly behind him and neither one of them noticed me yet so I stepped forward and blew on Chika's neck like how Tamaki did to Haruhi. He yelped and quickly lashed out a fist that hit me straight in the face. I didn't feel any pain cause you know it's a fan fiction and I can control anything, but I still went down to spook them.

There was silence and I bounced back up, grinning. "Watch out Yasuchika-San, you could've seriously injure me" I scolded, still smiling.

He and Satoshi gazed at me with shocked expressions. "How can you still get up?" Satoshi finally asked, nearing me and examining my face.

"Whaddaya mean?" I asked, pulling out of his grasp. "He's a Haninozuka, their punches are practically lethal" Satoshi said. "But I'm fine" I pointed out.

"Sorry" Chika bowed. "S'fine, dude" I grabbed his shoulders and straightened him back up.

"Let's fight" I bounced on my toes and spun around them and then cart wheeled to the mat. "If you're sure you're alright" Chika said, following behind. "Yes, yes I'm fine" I waved him off and got into a position and Chika did the same.

"Ready?" Satoshi asked and we nodded. "This is a Haninozuka anything goes battle, Go!" He shouted.

We circled each other and I made the first move by quickly moving forward and throwing a punch at his head which he ducked. He released a flurry of punches and I quickly dodged them all, surprising him and making him scowl and swipe a foot beneath me and I jumped. I lifted a foot and aimed a kick at his face but he caught it, making me stumble for balance. I struggled for my foot back while he kept holding on to it. I scowled and jumped with my other foot making me fall back and him falling on top of me. I quickly placed my feet on his stomach and kicked him up, which I hoped surprised him, and I jumped up and aimed another kick this time towards his stomach which hit directly on target making him grunt. He stumbled back and crouched while I advanced with my guard up.

"Give up?" I asked, fists raised in defense.

He grunted again and tackled me, making me shriek and he pinned me, pinning my arms above my head and using his feet to pin mine. "How about you give up?" He smirked. I frowned and sighed. "Yes, whatever, I give up"

He sat up and crawled off me and held out a hand to help me up which I gratefully accepted. I sat next him and Satoshi ran to where we were sitting.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" Chika said. "Yes" I smiled.

"Wow, you're pretty good Missy-Chan" Satoshi said. "Eh? –Chan?" I blinked. "Yeah, we're friends right?" He said. "Ah, yes" I nodded rapidly. "Good Missy-Chan" Satoshi said.

"Anyway, Satoshi's right, you're pretty good" Chika said.

"Thanks" I said. "Anyway, I have to go meet my sisters, we're going to the beach today" I snatched up my bag which was on the bench and waved at them from the door and they waved back and walked out barefoot.

I walked a corner then teleported away to where I thought the beach was.

~TRANSITION~

I landed in a pile of sand. "Uwah!" I heard a yelp from besides me and looked to see Honey with a petrified expression which brightened.

"Missy-Chan!" he jumped and hugged me and might I add really tight. "Um, excuse me Honey-San, c-can you release me?" I choked out, trying to pry his skinny arms from my neck.

"Oops sorry" he released me and gave me a sweet grin. "S'okay" I breathed and grinned. "Why are you wearing a karate uniform?" Hani asked. "Oh I just came from Ouran dojo and I sparred with some friends and then teleported here" I smiled and stood up, dusting some sand from my uniform. "Cool" he said. "Anyway, do you know where I may change into my swimming outfit?" I held up my blue duffel bag.

"Yeah, Takashi and I can take you back to the beach house" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to where Mori was sitting.

"Greetings Mori-San" I said to him as we neared him and he nodded. "Hey, Takashi, let's take Missy-Chan to the beach house so she can change" Honey bounced off leaving me with Mori. "…Do you want to?" I turned to Mori and he gave an "Ah" and he followed Hani, turning occasionally to wait for me.

We entered the house and Hani zoomed up the stairs, stopping at the top and waving. "C'mon, your room's up here"

When Mori and I arrived at the top, Honey zoomed down the hall and stopped at the fifth door which was on the right.

"Here, here!" He opened the door and bounced inside. "You can change, while we wait for you!" Honey walked out and stood next to the door with Mori.

"You don't have to wait" I shook my head. "It's okay, besides we want to see what you wear" Honey said enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Um, alright" I shut the door then zipped open my bag, pulling out a hanger which had the swimsuit on it and a bottom cover up.

It was a blue one piece with had a white flower on the hip and the cover up was white and had yellow flowers.

A blue sticky note fluttered to the ground and I snatched it up and read it. 'We know since you're an A-Cup, we picked out this cute one piece.' And at the bottom were two cats with halos and wings, grinning cheekily and giving peace signs. I sighed. (_**A\N: I just made this cup size up, cause I won't put my personal stuff on here**_)

I stripped of my uniform and yanked on the one piece and pulled on the cover up and then I slid on my brown sandals.

"I am finished!" I opened the door and stepped out but only saw Mori. "Hey, Mori-San where's Honey-San?" I asked, blinking up at him. "Beach" he grunted.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked and he nodded. We walked down the stairs and he held the door open for me. "Thank you very much" I smiled.

We walked back down to the beach passing Tamaki sitting on a rock with a girl gazing out to sea with Kyoya a few feet away with a long line of girls waiting impatiently. We walked back to where Mori was originally sitting and he sat back down.

I skipped to where Honey was sitting in the sand picking up some shells. "Honey-San, what are you doing?" I asked. "I collecting shells" he said happily, with his back turned.

"May I help? I asked. "Yeah!" he turned and gasped. "You look cute!" He said.

"Really?" I shuffled my sandal in the sand and blushed and he nodded.

"Anyway" I changed the subject. "Can I help collect shells?"

"Yeah! I already collected tons of 'em, look!" he held up a red bucket with a rabbit pattern filled with seashells and some shell fish.

"Isn't this shellfish?" I picked one up and examined it. "Hell fish?" he tilted his head. "Yeah, but don't worry, if you collect lots of shellfish you can cook 'em and them eat 'em" I explained.

"You can eat them?" Honey brightened. "Yep" I replied, putting the shellfish back.

"Let's collect hell fish to eat!" He cheered. "Um, I'll help but I don't eat sea food that much so I won't eat 'em" I said.

I crouched and picked up some random shell fish up and placed them in another bucket Honey lent me. We went on collecting until Haruhi came over to us.

"Oh Missy, you made it and you look cute" Haruhi smiled. "Yep and thanks, want to help us?" I asked.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. "We're hell fish hunting!" Honey cheered waving a shovel. "Don't you mean shell fish, and this doesn't seem like that kind of beach" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, then what's this?" I held up my bucket, which was full. 'I know that Kyoya's police force are bringing these shell fish to apologize, go, go manga\anime'

"What the-Where'd you get that?!" Haruhi sputtered. "On the sand" I replied. "Can I help?" Haruhi's eye's sparkled.

"Yeah!" Honey cheered.

~TRANSITION~

"Look how many we got!" Honey shouted, smiling. "We're gonna have some fancy side dishes tonight" Haruhi said eagerly. "It's gonna be delicious"

'Ha-ha, Haruhi's such a glutton' I thought.

"My, my you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves" Tamaki stood next to them, calm for once.

"Oh greetings Tamaki-San, I didn't see you there" I stood up dusting my palms and walked over to him. "Oh you look so cute!" Tamaki squealed. "Thank you" I curtsied.

"Hey, sempai, dinner's gonna be awesome, it's a major haul!" Haruhi shouted. 'Knew she was gonna say that, I practically know her every sentence' I thought, smiling.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my little girl" Tamaki looked like he was about to have a seizure from the cuteness of Haruhi.

"It's a major haul!" Haruhi shouted again, gaining the attention of some customers and the Twins.

"Say Haruhi, doesn't this crab look crab-tivating" Tamaki held up a large crab. I snorted. 'Aha, I never get tired of that cheesy pun'

Haruhi giggled. "Oh, yeah"

"You're so cute" Tamaki whispered to himself.

And then the centipede came out and all the girls and the Twins freaked out and bolted away. 'I not afraid of it that much cause I've seened it over and over' I thought standing next to Haruhi.

Haruhi grabbed the centipede and tossed it to where the rocks were. "Bye, bye Centipede-San!" I waved to where it was tossed.

"**Hey, Haruhi**" the Twins leaned on Haruhi's shoulders. "Now I know most girls don't like bugs, and I certainly didn't think you did but," Hikaru started. ", Don't you think you could've been easier on the little guy" Kaoru finished.

"Oh come on it's not dead, it takes a lot more than that to kill a bug" Haruhi dusted her hands off.

The other girls neared them. "Ooh, Haruhi's so manly" the girls swooned.

The Twins transitioned themselves away from the crowd of girls surrounding Haruhi and stood next to Tamaki who was still loosely holding the crab.

"Isn't that just great" Hikaru sighed. "Haruhi's not normal, I thought girls were afraid of bugs" Kaoru added. 'Shouldn't they keep quiet? Otherwise the other girls will hear' I thought, making a small sand castle by their feet.

"I'm sure she's afraid of something" Tamaki replied. 'Yeah, of thunder' I thought, making a small moat around my castle.

The Twins blinked and grinned mischievously.

"**Hey Tono!**" The said. "Hm" Tamaki turned to face them.

"**We just thought of a new game to play that could be a lot of fun, Whaddaya say? It's called who can find out Haruhi's and Missy's weakness game**" They said together and I jerked my head up. 'Since when am I a part of this?!' I thought, crawling warily away so they wouldn't notice me.

I scrambled up to the chair I neared and sat in it sighing. 'Did I change the manga\anime timeline, oh no! Will I be punished by the fan fiction gods and goddesses' I panicked. 'Please forgive me, o great ones!' I bowed my head, arms flailing.

'In the meantime, I have to hear what their gonna say about this challenge, since I'm now a part of it'

I breathed and shut my eyes tightly and a small popping noise came from the top of my head and the lower part of my back.

I opened my eyes up and snatched up a beach hat and placed it on my head, tracing lines over where my ears and made holes so my cat ears popped out. Then pricked my black cat ears in the Twins and Tamaki's direction, tail flicking back and forth.

"**The dead line is sunset tomorrow**" The Twins said. "Whoever finds out their weaknesses wins" Kaoru said.

"And I have the perfect prize" Kyoya appeared out of nowhere, glasses shining. He held up six pictures. Three were Haruhi's in where she was in gym, and she was reading something and where she was slightly facing the camera. 'Ah, Ranka a doting father\mother' I thought, chuckling.

I squinted and yelped, mortified at my pictures. One was me grinning at the camera, in my school uniform, giving a peace sign. The next one was me wearing glasses and in my pj's reading a paperback and the last one was me crying and wearing a maid costume.

'Damn it, I'm fine with the others, but I should've known Mia and Mai couldn't resist taking that stupid maid picture, well it was my fault for taking that stupid bet' I sighed. (_**A\N: the bet actually happened and I lost, but instead of wearing a maid costume, I wore a large pumpkin suit and they actually took pics, I'm such a loser**_)

Tamaki and the Twins stiffened.

"We wanna play too!" Honey cheered. "I guess that means we're all competing" Kyoya said. "Where'd you get those pictures!?" Tamaki waved his arms. "Yeah, Kyo-Chan, where did you get those pictures?" Honey asked.

"Let's just say I have my sources" Kyoya replied.

"Whatever, at least I know what they're all doing, so I won't be scared" I mumbled to myself as I watched the Host Club disperse.

~TRANSITION~

'Yep, we're in the cave, where blah, blah, blabitty blah, blah happened' I thought as I followed the Twins, Haruhi and two girls down the cave.

I tuned out Kaoru's fake story and waited for the skeleton puppet Kaoru manipulated and the hand that Hikaru maneuvered.

"Look!" Hikaru pointed to the shadow and the girls shrieked. I just yawned and Haruhi blinked. Then a hand reached out and placed itself on Haruhi's shoulder but she gazed at it blankly. "What's going on, are you trying to freak me out?" Haruhi turned to Hikaru who gulped. "What's wrong with you two, I thought everybody was afraid of ghosts" Kaoru held up the puppet.

"But I never seen a real one before" Haruhi said. "Ditto" I lied. 'Actually I knew it before cause I watched\read it' I thought as me and Haruhi ushered the shivering girls outside with Hikaru and Kaoru trudging behind.

~TRANSITION~

"Haru-Chan, Missy-Chan, can you come here please!" Honey shouted from the back of the truck.

"Is it okay to drive a truck on the sand?" Haruhi asked. "Don't know, but whatevs" I jumped in the back and helped Haruhi up.

"Alright private police people please lower the door" Honey bowed. "Yes sir" The men lowered the door and we were engulfed in darkness. 'Man I wish I could've seen Kyoya's face on the truck, I always thought that was funny' I thought. 'And in a few moments Honey will freak out'

All I heard was the muffled sound of the ocean and then I heard screaming.

"IT'S DARK AND SCARY IN HERE, I FEEL LIKE I CANT BREATHE, SOMEBODY LEMME OUT, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE, UWAH!" Honey yelled while Haruhi tried to calm him down.

I grabbed one of his flailing wrists and then linked my hand in Haruhi's and teleported out. We landed in the sand with Honey sobbing. "S'okay Honey-San, we're outside, it's no longer dark" I soothed. I flicked my wrist and Usa-Chan appeared and I handed it to him and he immediately calmed down.

~TRANSITION~

We stood in front of Mori who was holding a spear. 'Here it comes, Sentai pun' I waited, holding my breath.

"Uh, Mori, you're my Sempai not a Sentai" Haruhi said and I giggled and Mori sweat dropped.

~TRANSITION~

I sat a few feet away from the Twins, making a sand castle again while Haruhi was walking along the shore collecting more shellfishes.

'I forgot' I stood up and sneaked to where the Twins and Tamaki were. "Excuse me Tamaki-San" I stood over him and he glanced up. "Yeah?" He asked. I bent down and placed two fingers on his forehead, leaving a small glowing mark. He blinked and rubbed his forehead. "What was that?" He asked, looking stunned.

"You'll know soon" I said and walked away. It was just a small spell to make him breath underwater and help Haruhi out.

I strolled along the beach until I spotted Kyoya, Honey and Mori sitting in their beach chairs. "Greetings" I sat next to Kyoya who nodded back. "Hi Missy-Chan!" Honey smiled. "Ah" Mori grunted. They talked and I just sat there silent, gazing out at the slowly setting sun. 'I should've helped out more' I thought, frowning.

About ten minutes passed and then we heard commotions from where the girls and Haruhi were. Kyoya stood up and then Honey and Mori also stood. I just sat, but also gazed at the rock. We heard more shouting and I couldn't resist.

I stood up. "Guys, make contact with me" I said.

"Huh?" They all said. "Do it, I have a feeling something bad's happening" I said. They looked confused but none the less they made contact. Honey grabbed my hand, Mori placed his hand on my head and Kyoya grabbed my other hand.

"Here goes nuthin" I gave out a small pulse and we disappeared and reappeared next to the large rock. Honey blinked, Mori granted, rubbing his head and Kyoya adjusted his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

Kyoya mouthed something but it felt like my ears were muffled. 'Dammit, too much energy' I panted and blinked, then fell over, turning into my cat form.

~TRANSITION~

I blinked my eyes open and sat up. I was still in my cat form and I was lying in a pet bed. I stretched my paws in front of me, meowing.

I jumped out of the bed but stumbled. 'Damn it' I growled. I whipped out my white wings and gave them a test flap, making me hover in the air. 'At least I'm not totally immobile' I thought, flying to the door. I pawed at the knob but couldn't open it. 'I can't believe I used all my energy' I groaned.

My ears pricked when I heard the bathroom door open and Haruhi stepped out wearing a nightgown that was pink and frilly. 'Oh right, Ranka raided her suitcase' I smiled.

"Oh Missy, you're up" Haruhi walked to where I was and picked me up. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"We're going to dinner soon, so can you wait?" and I nodded again. "Can't you talk?" Haruhi asked, putting me on her bed. I shook my head, folding my wings on my back.

"Oh okay, do you mind if I read?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head. She sat at the head of the bed and took out a book. I padded to where she was and climbed to into her lap. She blinked down at me then shrugged and continued to read.

~TRANSITION~

While Haruhi was reading I was playing with a loose thread and sometime the ruffles when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Haruhi called and the door opened revealing Mori. "Time for dinner" He said. "Great" Haruhi placed her book besides her and picked me up and walked to where Mori was waiting.

I meowed at him and he glanced down at me. "You want to hold her?" Haruhi asked, holding me up to Mori who grunted. He gently grabbed me and stroked my head making me purr and twitch my leg. 'Damn this guy knows where to scratch' I thought, sighing.

He continued to stroke me until we reached the dining hall. Haruhi opened the door and we walked inside.

"Wow!" The Twins and Hani gasped. "You look so cute Haru-Chan!" Hani said. "Haruhi where'd you get that dress?" The Twins asked. "From my dad, he must have repacked my bags, he's always trying to get me to wear this stuff" Haruhi said.

"Hey, it's Missy-Chan!" Hani smiled me and I meowed, pawing Usa-Chan's ears. "**She's still a cat?**" The Twins asked.

I perked my ears up and scrambled out of Mori's arms and bounded to where Tamaki was and pawed at his leg. He glanced down and picked me up and continued to gaze forlornly to where Haruhi was. I scrutinized his pouting face and placed a paw on his nose and meowed.

'Dude, get over it' I thought. He continued to stare, not noticing my paw.

I scowled and jumped from his arms, landing gracefully. I glanced back up and he still had his hands cupped and gazing, pouting.

I shook my head. 'He's totally in love with her and he doesn't even notice. Wadda dork' I padded to where Hikaru was sitting and jumped into his lap.

He blinked and gave a little sound of protest but didn't say anything else.

'And this loser is also in love with Haruhi, but he has too much of a temper' I shook my head and made myself comfortable while everyone waited for Tamaki to sit at the table.

Finally, Tamaki slinked next to the only empty seat. Next to Haruhi.

'Aha I saw this comin!' I snickered and shook my head and Hikaru glanced down and stroked my back. I sighed. 'Ah, being a cat has its perks'

The only sound was heard was the sound of the clock ticking and I was bored out of my mind. 'I'm hungry and I hate seafood, gotta get me some ramen' I sat back, still in Hikaru's lap and pulled out some ramen out of nowhere. Hikaru raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. I happily ate it, while tuning out everybody because I already know what they're going to say, but I kept an ear perked cause I wanna hear Haruhi's pun.

"These crabs taste, in-crab-able. Get it?" she said and I snorted and continued eating. I lifted my head up when I heard Tamaki stalked away with Kyoya in tow.

Haruhi looked down at the table. "Maybe he's right and I should learn how to protect myself" she mumbled.

"**So that's it, huh?**"

"It would hurt you to learn martial or something"

"It's not like we're going to force you"

"**Besides that's not the real problem here**"

"To be honest, we were all worried how reckless you acted" Hikaru said, while stroking my head.

"What do you mean; I didn't cause trouble, did I?" Haruhi asked. The Twins sighed and shrugged in unison.

"That's not true, Haru-Chan. I think you should apologize. Kay?" Honey smiled. "Especially to Tama-Chan, he was worried the most"

Haruhi looked surprised. "You guys were worried about me, but why?"

"**You're hopeless**" The Twins sighed.

"You think? Guys I'm really sorry" Haruhi said softly and then everything happened so fast. I was suddenly tossed when Hikaru stood up to cuddle Haruhi with everyone else. I landed face first into a pillar then slid to the ground and the ramen came to haunt me when it flew with me soaking me. Luckily this is a fanfiction so I barely felt the hotness from the ramen.

There was a bright light and I was in my human form. I sat there facing the pillar wearing a green shorts and a blue T-Shirt with a white star in the middle and brown sandals.

"Ouch" I grumbled and turned my head to face the others but they were already speeding out of the room to find Haruhi a bathroom.

"Jeez, sure. Leave the cleaning to me guys, no problem" I sighed and stood up and lifted my arms, levitating the plates and disposing the food. Putting some leftovers in plastic leftover containers and scrawling Haruhi's name on it.

I passed by the glass windows and doubled back, placing my finger tips to my forehead and looking at them. "Bloody hell" I was bleeding. "Must have been from hitting that damn pole" I mumbled and strode down the hallway, mumbling some unlady like things.

I rammed into somebody and fell over. "Shit" I cursed and glanced up. It was Kyoya.

"How ladylike" he said, smirking.  
"Oops" I bounced back up and bowed. "I apologize for saying those rude things" and straightened.

"Are you…bleeding?" He asked, nearing my face. "Yes" I said enthusiastically, bouncing slightly. He sighed. "Follow me"

He turned and strode down the hallway and I bounced after him. Kyoya opened a door and ushered me in.

"Go sit on the bed" He ordered and rummaged through the closet. I sat on the bed and hummed a tune.

"Now let me see" He grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. I shut my eyes and hummed again.

"What happened?" he asked as he cleaned my cut on my forehead.

"I was thrown at a pole" I said, smiling. "And you're happy?" I heard the questioning tone in his voice.

"Nope, I'm furious" I said, opening one eye and staring at him. He seemed calm and he was concentrating. I closed my eye and let my mind wander.

'Reading Manga is awesome' I thought. 'I'm hungry, poor ramen'

My stomach grumbled.

'Hunger is killing me'

'I'm tired, I wanna sleep'

'I wanna-wait, what?!' I felt something brush my lips softly and I panicked internally.

'Oh, shit, is he kissing me' I felt something tug on my bottom lip and felt something smooth brush it.

I snapped my eyes open and then sweat dropped. 'I panicked for nothing' I laughed in my head.

Kyoya looked surprised but continued what he was doing. My bottom lip was being held my his forefinger and thumb and in his other hand he was holding a cotton swab, probably dipped in alcohol or something which was swiping my lip.

"Ouch, dat hurts" I winced. "Sorry but you were bleeding from your mouth too" he said, continuing.

We heard something down the hall and he quickly finished up and put away the first aid kit. He opened the door for me and we walked down the hallway where there was a small crowd.

"Nasty pervert" I heard Hikaru say. "What kind of fore play is that?" Kaoru asked.

And then Tamaki panicked.

~Morning transition~

"It wasn't like that!" Tamaki was fuming. I scrambled inside the car and sat next to Honey. "Want to hold Usa-chan?" he asked. "Yes please" I held the bunny in my arms and played with it.

"–almost let you get away with it" Haruhi said, frowning at Tamaki. "Now I know what S&amp;M means" she pulled the window up leaving Tamaki shouting.

"What's S&amp;M?" I asked Honey who stiffened. "It's nothing Missy-Chan" he said. "But I wanna know" I whined.

"…when you're older" Mori said on the other side of Honey. "But I'm fifteen, I wanna know"  
"Here have some cake" Honey produced some cake and changing the subject. "Thank you" I munched on the cake happily.

And Tamaki was left behind, sprinting to catch up.

_**Alright hope you enjoyed that. Constructive criticism please. **_

_**Ciao **_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry my sweeties but my laptop deleted everything. All my files about fanfiction all gone! It might take a while to type them all up so bear with me!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: Alright, this is something random I made. Enjoy!**_

_**Me: Hm, oh, excuse me Mori-San, can you please do the disclaimer?**_

_**Mori: …hm. **_

_**Me: good enough! Thanks so much and excuse any bad language and people who act OOC. Trek on lovely people! **_

The sound of my alarm clock made me roll out of bed and land on my face. The song on my alarm clock for today was Bokura No Love Style. (_**A\N: I love that song!**_)

"Gnagh!" I grunted and snatched up my alarm clock and tossed it at a wall and its screen cracked. If I couldn't sleep on my bed, I'll get comfortable with the floor. I pulled down my blanket and snuggled into the floor, and started dozing off again.

"Wake up!" My door flew open and Mia strode inside wearing her uniform. She yanked my blanket and I groaned.

"Why? I don't wanna go!" I pulled back on the blanket. "You have to, otherwise Mai would have my dead body for dinner" she grumbled, before yawning. "Believe me, I want to sleep on the floor as much as you do"

"Fine" I sat up and yanked my blanket back, wrapping it around me and stalking to my closet.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go drown myself in coffee" Mia walked out of the door, yawning again.

I rummaged through my closet before pulling out my brown middle school uniform. I yanked on the top, pulled on the skirt, and pulled up the black knee high socks and slipping them into blue slippers. I sat at my vanity table and brushed my blond hair before pulling them into short low pigtails with pink bands.

I stared at myself in the mirror and shook my head. "Nah" and released them.

I put on a pink headband and nodded. "Yep"

I stood up and opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me, before walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and ignored Mia who was face first in a bowl of coffee and poured a cup of my own coffee.

"How is she not drowning?" I said in amazement, sipping my cup.

"Good morning!" Mai swept into the kitchen smiling. "Yo" I mumbled out. Mai frowned at Mia who snorted, still sleeping, but didn't seem to choke.

"Was she up all night again?" Mai sighed. I shrugged. She scowled and pulled Mia up by her collar and shook her. Mia jerked awake and Mai let her drop to the floor, blanked faced.

"The hell!?" Mia pulled herself up on the table and scowled at Mai. "You wouldn't wake up" Mai shrugged.

"Can we go to school now, cause seeing Mai beat you up is good and all but I wanna go hang out with Satoshi-san and Yasuchika-san" I said.

"Can't you go yourself, besides I want to talk to Mai about something important" Mia eyed Mai who eyed her back.

'A battle!' I thought. Whenever they disagreed or fought, they usually have battles to decide. Unfortunately, I never got to watch. And Mai always wins. It's seems the mature but youngest one always wins.

"Can I watch?" I said excitedly. "No!" They yelled. "Jeez, okay, well I'll get going bye" I pouted then stood up and got my bag and teleported to the middle school.

~Transition~

I felt myself hover in the air before gravity took hold. "YEEEK!" I screamed, flailing.

"MY GODS, MY GODS, I'M GONNA DIE!" I cried.

'Oh wait!' I thought.

I snapped my wings open and flapped frantically but was too slow and crashed into a tree, getting myself slightly tangled.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I growled and struggled to sit on the branch, but it was slightly hard with my wings going everywhere. "Goddammit, just had to over shoot! Didn't I!?"

"Missy is that you? If it's you, WOW, you can curse!" I heard a familiar voice below me. I glanced down and paled slightly.

"Crap" I muttered when I saw Satoshi and Yasuchika, in their white middle school uniforms with their bags on their shoulders, under me, craning their necks to get a glimpse of me.

"She did it again! Did you year Chika?" Satoshi exclaimed. "Why are you in a tree?" Chika called up to me. "Um, I, er…, well… Can you get me down first?" I laughed nervously.

"Can't you get down yourself?" Chika asked. "Um, I can't?" I replied, ruffling my wings and making them disappear. "Why not?" He asked.

"I'll go and get a teacher" Satoshi ran off. "No! It'll be embarrassing to explain how I got stuck in a tree! Yasuchika-san, can you please help me down?" I called down to him. "How?" He asked. "Um, um, can you catch me?" I asked. "From that high? I can't!" he exclaimed.

"Uwah!" I pouted. "Well, I'll try myself then!"

I sat at the edge of the branch and placed the toes of my shoes on the lower branch below me and stepped on it, slowly putting my weight on it. "Be careful!" Chika called up. "Yah!" I clutched the branch, and felt my legs quake. "C'mon I can do this" I said to myself, and stood on the branch fully but shakily. "You okay?" Chika asked. "Y-yeah" I nodded. I lowered myself to a crouch but my foot slipped and I paled. I was now hanging upside down by one leg.

"Dammit!" I squawked. "I'm doomed!"

"Is that a snake?" Chika pointed near the branch, by my leg. I squinted. All I saw was my tail… my tail! I'm a cat that can definitely land on its feet. I hesitantly patted my head and beamed at my furry cat ears that wiggled.

"Yay! I am saved!" I cheered. I placed my hands on the branch where my leg was, squirmed a little to place my other leg up and I flipped.

Admittedly, I was up high so I curled while spinning then nearing the ground I spread eagle wide, grinning maniacally. "Yeah!"

Chika leapt out of the way and I landed, one leg bent beneath me and the other stretched to the side, while one palm in front of me, balancing and the other one was stretched like I was waiting for a hi-five from Chika who was staring at me surprised from my side.

"Nyyyyyeah!" I cheered, jumping up and spun. "I'm so awesome!"

"How can you jump from that high and survive?" Chika exclaimed. "And what's that!?" he pointed above my head.

"I'm mental and crazy! Wait, isn't that the same thing?" I put a hand on my chin and decided to answer his other question. "Whaddaya mean, dude?" I looked at him quizzically. "This!" he stomped to me, and I noticed he was about six inches taller than me. I pouted. 'No fair, should I alter my height so I'm even? Or should I stay the same? Hm'

I felt a stabbing pain on my left ear interrupt my thoughts. I yowled and jerked away, tears in my eyes, clutching my cat ear. "W-why would you do that?" I sniffled, crying.

"Is it real?" Chika pulled on my other ear, curious. I pulled away, scowling.

"Course its real, how else would I land on my feet? You take me for a dog? They'll fall right to their doom" I sniffed distastefully, flicking my tail.

I noticed his confused look and decided to tease him a little.

I slinked up to him and gave him a cheeky grin. "Yasuchika-san" I purred, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek, folding my ears against my head. I felt him heat up and I peeked at him. He was a vibrant red and was opening and closing his mouth. His eyes were unfocused. I snickered but passed it of as a very loud purr.

'Just like in a fan fiction about Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo used her cuteness as a cat in plenty of ways' I fist pumped unconsciously again.

"Guys, guys!" Satoshi jogged to where we were standing. He slowed down and raised an eyebrow at me smiling normally, hugging Chika who was red.

"The teacher didn't believe me, so I came back to help, but it seems you're already out" He grinned. "Hey, what is that?" He pointed to my black cat ear tucked under Chika's chin. "Yasuchika-san's blood, he had black blood, the sign of the devil" I said gravely. He blinked then shrugged. "Okay, well we have to get going, class will begin in a few minutes"

"Kay" I released Chika and skipped away, ears and tail slipping back into my head.

~Normal POV~

Satoshi and Chika watched Missy skip away, ears and tail disappearing. Satoshi grinned sideways at Chika and elbowed him playfully.

"You two make a cute couple" he snickered at Chika's blushing face. "Shut up" Chika grumbled and stalked away, Satoshi followed snickering.

~Back to me POV~

Unbeknownst to them, I heard everything. 'Me and Chika, WOW! A dream!' I thought, clasping my hands to my pink cheeks.

I stepped in the classroom and went to my desk, sitting down, smiling goofily at my desk. 'But don't I like Kaoru? Hm? What to do? What to do?' I perked. 'The internet has all the answers sometimes, I just have to type 'What to do when you have a crush one anime character but also have another crush on another anime character?' yep, yep great plan. Internet is like a god, knows many things but is a pain in the ass when you ask a vague question…I think.

"Excuse me, Takei-Chan?" a voice prompted me to look up. A boy with brown hair and kind green eyes smiled at me.

"Eh? Yes? Can I help you?" I asked. He blushed pink. 'The color of a jolly rancher! Cool!' "Can I ask you something, privately?"

"Hm? Of course, Ano, will you like to go out to the hallway?" I asked and he nodded. I stood up and passed by a group of giggling girls glancing at me, grinning and another group of boys giving the boy in front of me thumbs up.

I blinked. I passed by Chika and Satoshi who looked at me confused. I shrugged and followed the boy who I now identified as Gonurou, Ryuu (_**last, first**_).

We stood a few feet away with him facing away from me. "Can I help you Gonurou-Kun?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, w-will you be my girlfriend?" he stuttered.

My eyes widened comically. O-O

'Why didn't I see this coming!? This is how it sometimes goes in Manga! The boy asks the girl to talk alone in the hallway or on the roof and asks her out, and she usually accepts! Just like in Strobe Edge! Except Ninako turned him down but…' my eye twitched. 'Gotta play it off, like Haruhi does!'

"Ah, but I'm already your friend, Gonurou-Kun. I mean I am a girl and I am your friend" I blinked innocently.

He turned around and frowned. "No, I mean will you go out with me? Like on a date"

"…" I was panicking on the inside. 'Reject him, be blunt idiot!' My inner Mia screamed.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, but I cannot be, er, your girlfriend" I shook my head. "Why not?" he scowled and took a step towards me, but I stood my ground. And decided to act like the twisted very narcissistic version of Tamaki. Y'know like Haruhi's nightmare, somewhere I guess in the second to last volume of The Host Club. She confessed to him in her dream and he responded really stupidly and selfishly in her dream, which I cracked up on every time I read it.

"Um," I giggled and braced myself to act narcissistic. "I know you love me, I would love myself as well, and who wouldn't cause I am amazing" I spun, practically oozing, flamboyancy. "I would love for you to date me but there is someone else that loves me even more, ME! I can't bear to do that! I am so amazing, of course you would fall in love with me! I am so great!" I hugged myself how Tamaki would do.

"Eh?" he sweat dropped. O-O;

"Um, but I didn't… mean…I gotta go!" he sprinted back to the classroom and I cackled and collapsed to the floor still laughing. I felt my ears and tail come out but right now I could care less.

"Missy?" I heard Chika's voice above me and I glanced up, snorting. "I just passed by Gonurou and he seemed spooked. What'd you do?"

"Why'd you assume I did it?" I faked offence. He raised an eyebrow. And I scoffed. "Fine, I may have made him think I am a completely narcissistic nutcase. But whatevs. Doesn't matter what people think of me, all that matters is that I'm happy with my friends, Yasuchika and Satoshi" I shrugged, softly punching his shoulder and smiling. He turned pink but smiled back and I swear I saw some baby chicks flying around his head but he swatted them away frowning.

"Now let's go! I wanna scare Gonurou more!" I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the classroom, then something happened that is completely not my fault.

I slipped on something, probably tripping over my own shoes, and fell pulling Chika with me. I fell on my back while Chika fell on top of me, in a completely obvious Manga position.

'Cool, I'm experiencing the position every Manga does. The boy on top of the girl when they trip! Awesome! Made up Mission complete' I grinned. 'Even Tamaki did it when he slipped when the Host Club visited Haruhi at her house' I nodded in self-satisfaction in where I usually fist pump, but right now I'm pinned so…

"S-sorry!" Chika yelped. "S'okay dude" I grinned. "Nya!

I yawned. There was an explosion of smoke and I lay shrunk beneath Chika. Well, I was in cat form but none the less I was in my small cat form.

"Yah!" He scrambled back in surprise. "Mm… what's wrong… oh?" I sat up and looked down at my paws.

"Hm, well this is bad timing" I remarked. I pricked my ears when I heard the warning bell ring. "Another reason for bad timing"

I glanced up to see how Chika was taking it and I almost laughed out loud. He was pale white, his face flickering with tons of expressions, some confused, and some scared, some… baby chicks.

Baby chicks…I blinked and went into pouncing mode. One landed near Chika's knee and I began to stalk it. I flattened my ears and crept as close as I could. I pounced and it disappeared. I hissed. "Dumb illusion!"

I sat back and sniffed. I glanced back up at Chika and was startled at his tears and more baby chicks. 'Damn! I forgot that in the Manga he was sometimes a crybaby over animals' I sighed and placed a paw on his knee. "Yasuchika-san? You okay, dude?"

He stiffened and flinched. He frantically wiped away his tears. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he coughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, we have to get going. Pick me up, Yasuchika-san, _por favor_" I lifted my arms up and motioned for him to pick me up.

He hesitantly grabbed me and lifted me up and carried me. He put on hand on my bottom and the other under my arm.

"Mee, let's go" I cheered. "How? You're…a cat" Chika said, flatly. I frowned. "Yeah, that is a problem, Hm" I put a paw to my chin.

"Hey, can you just… say I got sick and took me to the infirmary and I went home? That's a classic excuse in manga" I offered. "…Alright?" he agreed. I jumped out of his arms and looked up at him. "Well, I'll take my leave, can you take care of my bag for me?"

"Uh, yeah, will you be alright?" he asked. "Quite alright, please do not worry, bye Yasuchika-san!" I jumped and landed on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nuzzle, before leaping off and diving into some nearby bushes and teleported away.

~TRANSITION~

I instantly landed in the rose maze on a bench in the gazebo. 'How can a rose maze have a gazebo? Huh, rich people' I shook my head and settled down. I pulled out a book out of thin air. _The Blood of Olympus_. "Squee! Amazing!" I cheered to myself. I opened the book in front of me and began to read, tail flicking in anticipation.

~Five hours later~

"Sigh…Squee! Amazing, good job Leo! You're awesome! Team Leo!" I squawked excitedly. I jumped and there was a flash of light.

I landed back on the bench, grinning. I was in my human form and my ears and tail were gone. I wore a white T-shirt that reached my thighs and that said 'Team Leo' in flaming red letters. Underneath I wore black tights to my knees and black converses. On my wrist I wore a red bracelet with the words 'Team Leo' on it. My hair was held back with a black head band.

"GREAT! Maybe next I could go to the Demigod world and spoil where Leo is!" I jumped up and stumbled but got used to having my legs back. I lifted and spread my wings and took off to where the entrance of the high school was. I landed and flipped over the gates, saluting to the guard who just waved me off. The guard got used to me making dramatic entrances.

I landed onto the other side and ran to the doors and slipped inside. I flew up the flights of stairs, literally and landed in front of the Music Room Three.

"Otaku powers are awesome!" I grinned and spun dramatically before pushing open the doors. I stepped inside and blinked.

"No Club hours today?" I called to Kyouya who was sitting at a table typing on his laptop. "No, we have a meeting instead" he replied.

"Missy, my daughter!" Tamaki flew at me and enveloped me in a hug. "Gurg, dude you're choking me" I muttered in his chest.

"Sorry, my daughter, I'm just so happy to see you!" he said happily. I winced. 'This ain't working for me'

"S'cuse, me Tamaki-San?" I said politely. "Yes, my little girl?" I winced again. "Uh… where are the others?" I asked.

"Honey-Sempai accompanied Mori-Sempai to a kendo meeting, and Haruhi had to go back to the classroom to speak with her teacher and The Twins are secretly following her" Kyouya said, not looking up.

"Right, um…I am going to go read a book" I squirmed out of Tamaki's grasp and sat across from Kyouya.

I took out my IPad and plugged in my earbuds and brought out a book and began to read.

A few second later, I felt a tugging on my shirt and I glanced down, wincing. Tamaki was eagerly staring at me with those infamous puppy eyes from the anime. 'Wow, they are so stupid… but so cute!' I squealed internally.

I coughed and pulled out an earbud and asked "Yes, Tamaki-San?"

"You want to have some father daughter time?" He asked grinning. I sighed. "Tamaki-San, I am not you daughter, nor will I ever be" I said flatly.

"B-but," he whimpered. "I do not want to be your daughter but may I be your little sister?" I smiled at the delighted look on his face.

"Yes, my Imouto! Of course! It's perfect!" he swung me around and I turned green. "Gngg" I groaned. "Tamaki, I suggest you put down Missy before she vomits" Kyouya said.

"Sorry!" he dropped me and I lay flat on my back, groaning. "When will the world stop spinning?"

A few minutes later I sat up and jumped up. "I feel better now and my lunch went down, thank you sister-in-law-Chan" I grinned at Kyouya who glared at me.

"Shall we have sibling bonding time?" Tamaki asked eagerly. "Alright, what shall we do Onii-Chan?" I sighed. He blabbed on and I put in my earphones in discreetly and pretended to listen to every word, nodding at random times.

The door swung open and Haruhi entered with an annoyed look on her face and The Twins trailing behind her, looking like they were chanting.

"Heya! Haruhi-San!" I waved at her and she smiled. She mouthed something and I cocked my head and looked at her quizzically. I laughed and removed my ear phones and said. "Sorry, I was listening to music and ignoring Onii-Chan" Tamaki went straight to his emo corner.

"I asked what you were listening to." Haruhi repeated. "…Music" I said. "**Can we listen?**" The Twins asked excitedly.

"Oh, yes I also want to listen to my dear Imouto's music!" Tamaki said enthusiastically, making a quick recovery.

"We wanna listen too!" I heard Honey's voice from the door. He was on Mori's shoulders grinning while Mori was blanked faced.

"No, you can't, you won't like it!" I said, panicking. 'They can't listen to their own theme song, won't it tell them they're characters?' I thought.

'It can't hurt' Mia interrupted my thoughts.

'Yes, maybe they will like it' Mai agreed.

"Alright" I said hesitantly and handed The Twins my IPad and unplugged it letting the music out. It immediately re-seted itself to the beginning.

_**Kiss, kiss fall in love! **_

_**Maybe you're my love! **_

_**Kidzukeba itsudemo, soba ni iru keredo **_

_**Honto wa Kirai? Suki? Mousou Na no? **_

_**Jibun no, kimochi ga, kuria ni mietara **_

_**Redii demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo…**_

I watched the Host's reaction to the song. 'Will they disappear or fade away?' I bit my bottom lip but nothing happened. They seem to really like it. 'Good' I smiled. Some song parts have passed.

_**Aitai ima, yasashii kimi ni Sakura Kissu**_

_**Tokimeitara, ranman koi shiyo **_

_**Mirai yori mo, ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa, hanasaku otome no bigaku **_

_**Tatoeba atashi no, mada shiranai kimi **_

_**Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru…**_

I smiled as they looked fascinated. Well, the Twins, Tamaki and Honey did. Haruhi was just smiling, Kyouya smiled slightly and Mori was impassive as ever but just a twinkle in his eye revealed he liked the song.

'Aha, the characters of the anime\manga like their own theme song, sweet, who knew?' I grinned. While the song played, I let my mind wander and I began to sing in my head, _You'll play your part._

'_Why do people like fish? It's disgusting' _

'_I want some chocolate right now' _

'_Maybe some bonbons?' _

'_Mm, mm, mm, mm, lalalalalalala' _

'_Cluck, cluck, cluck, chicken mode' _

'_Ggggggrrrroooooooowwwwl'_

'_How do you say 'Yaoi?' and 'Yuri' in English?' _

'_Lucky, lucky, lucky star!' my favorite is the glasses wearing Otaku, Tamura was it? And Minami and Tsukasa and Konata and Kagami and Miyuki and Yukata and, well let's say all of them' _

The song finished and they began to chatter animatedly, shaking me out of my stupor of idiotic thoughts.

"How'd you like it?" I asked. "It was great!" Honey said enthusiastically. "Mm" Mori grunted. "**Amazing!**" the Twins agreed. "My precious little Imouto has great taste in music" Tamaki hugged me tight. "Yeah, it was pretty good" Haruhi smiled. "What's it called?" Kyouya asked, pen poised ready.

"…Sakura Kiss" I smiled and Kyouya scribbled it down in his notebook.

_**Alright, I hoped you liked it, sorry about the long wait, my laptop deleted everything I wrote about fan fiction. Thanks again! Oh, I also wanted you to know, somewhere in the near future I will world walk to **__The Heroes of Olympus_, _**but I wanted to know where in particular. I mean if you read the books. **_

_**Choices: in the aquarium and Phorcys captured me or after**_ _The blood of Olympus_ _**when I'm injured and need help. **_

_**Up do you sweeties. **_

_**Ciao. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: Alright my sweeties. Here's the new chapter hope you like it! Excuse me Renge-San? Will you please do the disclaimer? **_

_**Renge: SURE! (Yells) **_

_**Me: Ack, my ears!**_

_**Renge: Sorry! Missy-Chan doesn't own anything! Can I advertise some of my Doushinji? **_

_**Me: …sure?**_

_**Renge: We have on sale Doujinshi! Of the Ouran Host Club! Is Haruhi-Kun secretly a girl? (Me: Snorts) Love triangle between Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai and Haruhi-Kun? Or the Twins? Buy now! Only 400,000 yen! **_

_**Me: That's a lot don't' cha think? **_

_**Renge: nope. If you're a true fan, money won't matter! **_

_**Me: What are they gonna do? Rob a Japanese bank? Anyway, Enjoy! While I continue to argue with Renge San**_

I poked my head in the classroom and looked around. I was already at school and wearing my brown uniform. I brightened when I saw Satoshi and Chika talking together at Chika's desk surrounded by chattering students.

"Satoshi-san, Yasuchika-san! G'morning!" I beamed at the excitedly and trotted to them, dodging students. "Good morning Missy-Chan, why are you so happy?" Satoshi asked. "Mm, I don't know, I'm just kinda happy!" I beamed again.

Today was the day the Host Club crossed dressed to persuade Haruhi to stay in their Club and not leave for Lobelia. And Mia and Mai asked me to take plenty of pictures since they'll be skipping school to avoid the Lobelia students getting up in their faces.

'I have to take pictures later, I cannot pass up the opportunity of the Host Club crossdressing! Good thing I charged my IPad last night and can take unlimited pictures on it, yes!'

I fist pumped unconsciously again and Chika raised an eyebrow while Satoshi gave a closed eye smile while sweat dropping.

'I always wanted to try that! Lemme try!' I tilted my head and gave a closed eyed smile at them. 'Made up Mission, complete!'

"Anyway! How was your morning Satoshi-san?" I asked him. "It was great! You'd never guess what Chika did though" Satoshi grinned.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"He-mph!" Chika clasped a hand over Satoshi's mouth, scowling. "Eh?" I blinked. "Yasuchika-san, what happened?"

"He-Gurk!" Satoshi removed Chika's hand from his mouth but the other hand found its way over it again and Chika glared.

I thought of an idea to make Chika let go of Satoshi. "Hya!" I karate chopped his hand off without hurting Satoshi.

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him rapidly. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Uwah!" his eyes were swirling but somehow he was still smiling. "He-he…"

"It was nothing, just butt out" Chika frowned, and slapped one of my hands off of Satoshi. "Ow" I retracted the hand away and my eyes filled with fake tears. I stared at him and opened my mouth to say something but the teacher walked in.

"Takei-Chan, please release Morinozuka-Kun from your death grip" The teacher said, sighing. "Yes Sensei-San" I muttered, blushing and dropped him on the ground. My tears instantly drying.

~TRANSITION~

The bell rang for the end of the school day. I jumped up, gathered my stuff and threw them into my bag and ran out of the classroom.

"Missy-Chan!" a voice called out behind me but I ran even faster. I took multiple turns to lose Satoshi but stopped at a wall. I turned until he and Chika caught up.

"Yo, wassup?!" I saluted and placed my fists on my hips.

"Missy-Chan, Chika wanted to say something to you" Satoshi pushed Chika in front of him and made him bow.

"I-I" he mumbled. "Sorry dude but I… gotta go" I inched way and Satoshi glared at me to stay put. I froze and leapt at him. He ducked and I flew over him, landing crouching. I straightened and turned slightly. "Bleh!" I closed one eye and stuck my tongue out and ran.

I ran down the steps and dodged students perfectly by running around them or sometimes even jumping or flipping over them. There were multiple sounds of surprise and I giggled. I didn't even touch them. 'I'm awesome!' I thought. I slowed to a stop besides a tree and looked around and ducked behind it.

There was a flash of light and I stepped out wearing new clothes and I sent my bag to my room. I wore a white dress like shirt that reached my thighs with thin shoulder straps. Underneath I wore black tights to my knees and black sandal wedges. My hair was held back with a pink headband that had a colorful rose. I had gold bands on my wrists and a gold chain around my neck.

"Great!" I cheered.

There was a noises of surprise behind me and I turned and paled.

The three Lobelia girls were standing there in their school uniform looking at me with curiosity. 'Damn, they must be on their way to the Host Club'

"Ano… Hi?" I smiled nervously and began to back away slowly before bolting.

'Damn, Damn, Damn!' I chanted repeatedly in my head. After fifteen minutes of running around avoiding the Lobelia girls, I crept to the high school gates and waved at the guard who rolled his eyes good naturedly and gestured for me to go on. I grinned and took a few steps back and leapt over the gate, landing crouching like a gymnast.

I looked at the guard and he held up a sign. 'Eight point nine' it read. I grinned and waved, be grinned back and went back to reading.

We don't talk much, but he likes to judge on my jumping and I enjoy the game. I trotted a few steps before paling.

A few feet away from me was Benio dipping Haruhi who was holding a bag filled with instant coffee. Haruhi spotted me and sent me a pleading look, but I back away slowly and teleported away.

I landed in front of the Host Club doors. I looked both ways but didn't see Chizuru or Hinako. I thrusted open the doors and petals flew at me.

"**Welcome~**" the chanting voices made me blush a little, but I shook it away. I am a Host Club fan too so of course I'll blush. They were dressed as knights today.

"Onii-Chan!" I took a flying leap and latched on to Tamaki's neck but kept my toes on the ground since he was taller than me. "Wah! Wah! Wah!" I wailed.

"Missy?" he looked at me confused. "Is everything alright?" he picked me up by putting his arm under my thighs and placing a hand on my back so I was sitting on his arm.

I looked down at him and placed my hands on his shoulders to balance. "Haruhi, Haruhi is…Hm, I really don't know how to explain it"

"What's wrong?" Honey asked, bouncing up to us. "I saw something at the front gates with Haruhi but, I think she'll be fine," I said quickly after seeing Tamaki's expression. I didn't want to land on my bottom painfully cause Tamaki dropped me out of panic.

My cat ears and tail came out and my ears pricked to the doors.

~click, click, click~

"Wah!" I jumped out of Tamaki's arms and ducked behind the sofa just as the doors opened again revealing Chizuru and Hinako.

"**Welcome ladies~!**" the Host Club chanted. Chizuru and Hinako narrowed their eyes but stayed silent. "Well, well, well I see you ladies are from another school, I hope we haven't startled you" Tamaki twisted a sword he pulled out of nowhere. "We love first time guests

"I'm glad you've come my princesses. My darlings even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant, I will protect you"

Chizuru spoke first. "Oh my, do you really think you'll be able to protect us. That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You think that's what a woman wants to hear, well you're wrong"

'Ya know, when I first watched it I thought she said 'you think that's what a banana wants to hear well you're wrong' huh, I'm deaf sometimes'

Hinako spoke next. "C'mon give him a break sister Suzuran! Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone leaden image. By protecting us, he's actually trying to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable to even protect himself"

Chizuru smiled. "You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine then, what do women like you want to hear?" Tamaki placed the sword on his shoulder.

'Damn, Tamaki you had to ask! Here comes Benio~' I thought grinning in anticipation, poking my head over the couch. Kyouya looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I shrugged and continued to look on.

"Maybe something like 'I would never leave my lover alone'" Benio appeared at the door with an arm wrapped around Haruhi. I could literally hear the violins and music that usually comes in the anime.

The Host Club blinked in confusion and Kyouya looked up from his book.

"If we fight, it'll be together" Benio twirled Haruhi around. "If we fail, we fail together" She spun Haruhi again and kneeled before her. "Even if I were to die, I promise to never leave your side my love" she leaned forward until she planted a kiss on Haruhi's hand.

The Host Club gave a silent freak out.

"Benibara, we'd thought you'd never show" Hinako greeted Benio. "What are we going to do with you? So where'd you find this lovely young lady?" Chizuru smiled at Haruhi.

"I just met her outside the school. She may be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth" she got close to Haruhi's face. "She has such pretty maidenly eyes"

I snorted and exaggerated my eyes to make them huge. "You have such pretty maidenly eyes" I said in a high pitched voice. Honey giggled.

"Uh, thanks I guess" Haruhi looked weird out.

"Wow, her skin is incredibly soft" Hinako exclaimed, rubbing Haruhi's arms. "She's just a diamond in the rough" Chizuru agreed, rubbing her cheek against Haruhi's legs.

"That is super weird" I mumbled.

Tamaki freaked out and sprinted forward. "Don't touch Haruhi!"

Benio threw a punch. "Leave her alone!" she boomed.

"She punched me, she's so violent!" Tamaki wailed, clutching his cheek and stumbled back.

I felt myself be picked up by Mori. "Neh!" I squeaked. I was put down next to Tamaki apparently to comfort him. He picked up Tamaki's blank faced bear and handed it to me.

"There, there Onii-Chan" I shook Kuma–Chan in comfort. "Look, Kuma-Chan's going to fly" and I made flying motions. He clung to me sniffling. "C'mon, Onii-Chan be a man!" I huffed.

"Look it's a girl!" Hinako pointed to me.

"What!? You have dragged another maiden to your club!" Benio strode forward and yanked me up, pressing me against her chest.

'Whoa, lady!' I thought with blank eyes. I looked around and assumed Haruhi made herself scarce, either that or she went to make coffee.

"Missy!" Tamaki squeaked and lunged forward, but got another sucker punch to the face.

"Those uniforms, you're from the Lobelia girls' academy, aren't you?" Kyouya spoke, pushing his glasses up.

Benio smirked. "That's correct"

The room darkened. A spotlight shined down on Benio who wore a purple tuxedo. "Lobelia~!"

Another spotlight shined down on Chizuru who wore a blue dress that covered her legs. "Lobelia~!

The last spotlight shined on Hinako who wore a pink knee high dress. "Lobelia~!"

"St Lobelia academy, high school second year, Benio Amakusa" Benio spoke, tilting her hat.

"**Lobelia~!**'

"Second year student, Chizuru Maihara" Chizuru spoke, smiling sweetly.

"**Lobelia~!**"

"First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki" Hinako grinned.

"**Lobelia~!**"

"We are the members of the St Lobelia academy's white lily league, also known as… **The Zuka Club!**" they flourished their clothes of one more time for a more outrageous outfit and posing.

"Lala, Lesbians" (_**A\N: I have nothing against Gays or Lesbians or Homosexuals, I'm a bit twisted myself, so sue me!**_) I tuned them out and trotted into the kitchen to help out Haruhi.

"Nee, Hey Haruhi-San, need help?" I asked, leaning besides her as she poured the coffee into cups. "Uh, sure can you hand me that platter over there?" Haruhi pointed to the cupboard above my head. "Yup" I chirped and handed her the yellow platter. "Thanks" she smiled.

"Want some cookies too?" I asked. "Um, sure? But that'll take like an hour" Haruhi said. I waved my hand over another platter that was green and chocolate and ginger cookies appeared.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Thanks" I smiled. "I'm awesome that way" I spun and posed with the platter. She rolled her eyes and picked up the platter with the coffee on it and we went out chattering about random things.

We walked up the Zuka Club who were talking about Tamaki being a halfer and insulting the Host Club in other ways that I didn't bother to listen.

"Excuse us, would you ladies like some coffee and cookies?" Haruhi asked, smiling. "Why yes, aren't you two the sweetest things" Benio said, picking up a cup. "You are real pearls among swine" Chizuru placed a hand on my cheek and picked up a cup.

"Yay, I'm a pearl! A Clampearl! Or maybe a Spoink!" I retreated into my Pokémon fantasy before snapping to attention.

"You know coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma" Benio said, looking smug. "Really?" I sniffed my cup and it smelled normal. "Well, I don't know about that, it's just instant" Haruhi said.

"What kind of cookies are these?" Hinako asked me. "Eh? Its chocolate and ginger, I hope that's okay with you"

"Fine" She chirped and placed her head on my shoulder, nibbling on her cookie. I smiled down at her. 'I always did like Hinako, cause she's adorable'

"How about the five of us have a little tea party?" Chizuru smiled and over Benio's shoulder I saw Tamaki sat up quickly and I decided to poke his wound a bit more. "Yes, a tea party only for maidens!"

"You girls are all wrong, there's nothing to be gained from a relationship between two women, if that were the case then why did God create Adam and Eve!" He bolted to us and didn't see the banana peel in front of him.

He slipped and dipped his finger in Hinako's coffee. There was a moment of silence before Tamaki leapt back in pain. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he wailed in pain.

Haruhi walked forward and knelt to Tamaki, pulling out a bandage. "You gotta be more careful Sempai" Haruhi sighed, wrapping his finger.

"Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry bandages around with you?" Tamaki asked curiously. "Nah, the supermarket was handing them out with a purchase of instant coffee" Haruhi smiled. "You can always get free stuff at the supermarket"

"Free stuff?" Tamaki repeated. I jumped forward and sat next to him. "Lemme see!" I tapped his finger and it changed to a bear design. "Cool!" Tamaki said. "Can you change it to Kuma-Chan?"

"Yep!" I tapped it again and Kuma-Chan appeared with its blank expression.

"This little conversation doesn't seem to be getting anywhere" Benio said, looking down at us. Benio yanked Haruhi up and pressed her to her chest. I was pulled up by Chizuru and was being hugged around my shoulders by her and around my waist was Hinako.

'I feel totally weird' I thought.

"Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here any longer" Benio glared at the Host Club. "We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transfer to Lobelia immediately, and we'll welcome them to the Zuka club"

The Host Club's eyes widened. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, just wait a second will ya" Haruhi pulled out of Benio's grasp. "There seems to be some misunderstandings here"

"I mean first of all you called Sempai a halfer" Haruhi laughed, I nodded eagerly. "Cause he is a halfer, he's half French and half Japanese!" Honey said, with Tamaki standing behind him looking embarrassed.

"Uh, well anyway, I don't think it's fair to pick on the Host Club because you think they don't have the same history as you do" Haruhi tried a second time, and I nodded again. "We barely have any history we were just founded two years ago" Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah, Tono created it when he started high school here" Kaoru added in.

"Be that as it may, saying that their club activities are to satisfy their appetites is just wrong, I mean it's not like the Host Club is charging their customers" Haruhi twirled her finger, I sighed and nodded. "Well, I wouldn't call it a charge, we do have a point system, we offer priorities services based on the winning bids on the auctions held on our website"

"Check this out Haruhi, your used mechanical pencil just sold to the bidding bid for thirty thousand yen, good for you" Kyouya showed his laptop to Haruhi. I smiled while sweat dropping. 'She was trying to help but the Host Club members kept butting in'

Haruhi was yelling about not stealing other peoples thing and I had a feeling Kyouya was tuning her out.

"Look Missy, your orange handkerchief sold for twenty thousand yen, aren't you happy?" Kyouya said. "What!?" I pulled out of Chizuru's and Hinako's grasp and glared at his laptop. "But I'm not even a member of the club, why'd you sell that!?" I shrieked. "The ladies have taken a liking to you and your changeable personality, though we have yet to come up with a type for you" Kyouya informed.

I growled. "How'd you even get it?!" I glared at the Twins. "You dropped it" They shrugged. "That goes the same for Haruhi's pencil"

Haruhi and I growled at them.

"Wah! Haruhi, Imouto! It's not like we were hiding it from you!" Tamaki wailed. He held up his Kuma–Chan pencil.

"You can have my pencil Haruhi, look it has a cute teddy bear on it, and Missy you can have my handkerchief it also has a teddy bear on it!" He held up the pencil and handkerchief. The handkerchief was green and had a brown teddy bear with a blank face on all its corners. I pursed my lips. I was so tempted to take it.

"Alright, Onii-Chan" I took it gingerly and stuffed it in my pocket of my shirt.

"What about you Haruhi?" Tamaki shook the pencil in front of Haruhi as if it'll make it more tempting. "Sempai, I don't want your pencil" Haruhi said flatly.

"Then to make it up to you, I'll tell you the secrets to my success and my fondest memories!" Tamaki said dramatically. "Not to be rude Sempai, but I'm not really interested in that information" Haruhi deadpanned. "Yep, they're probably about you daydreaming and being a pervert" I said cheerfully. He flinched. "Not interested?! Pervert!?"

He went straight to his emo corner with Honey standing over him.

The Zuka club surrounded Haruhi and I, sympathizing. "Poor dears, this whole time they've been deceiving you" Chizuru said.

"Why don't you dump these losers and come with us?" Hinako linked her arm with mine. "Now, Hinagiku these maidens had quite a day, we'll come by tomorrow to hear your responses" Benio said. She placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Now then, Adieu"

They twirled out the doors laughing and spinning.

Haruhi turned sharply to face the Host Club and they flinched, well, Kyouya just regarded her holding up a camera.

"We got to be going, we got some thinking to do" Haruhi strode out and grabbing my wrist. "Hey!" I yelped and she pulled me out of the room, the doors slamming behind us.

"What sup' Haruhi-San?" I trotted to keep pace with her. "Huh? Well, there's this sale at the supermarket that I want to get to" Haruhi turned and I saw that she wasn't angry… much.

"Well, then I'll help too, besides we do live near each other" I smiled at her. "That reminds me can I come over to your house this Sunday?"

"Huh? Why?" she asked. "Well, I wanted to meet your dad and I want to help around the house if it wouldn't be too much trouble, cause Mia and Mai are gonna leave on a trip to America and I don't want to stay all day at home alone" I explained.

"Well, okay" She smiled.

~TRANSITION~

Another school day passed with me shunning Satoshi and Chika. 'He hit me! I don't like violent people, until I get a good apology I won't speak to them' I was sometimes childish and sometimes liked reasons to make conflict. Weird, I know.

Chika gave my chair a kick and I winced. 'Sorry dude' he kicked again and I jumped with my chair, and when I landed it landed on his foot. He made a noise of pain and I smiled in self-satisfaction.

After class, I met up with Haruhi in front of her class, wearing new clothes. I wore a white T-shirt with a yellow star on the front and blue jean shorts and black converses and my hair held back with a blue headband with a yellow star. In my arms I held my IPad with the camera all ready.

"Greetings Haruhi-San" I greeted her. "Hey, Missy" Haruhi replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" I chirped with excitement. 'Eek, crossdressing!' I snorted. 'Can't wait to see Kyouya in a dress'

The Lobelia girls were waiting in the hallway for us.

"Hi, young maidens" Benio greeted.

"We've come for your decisions" Hinako said. "Are you prepared to leave?"

"We've come to confront this idiots and set things straight" Chizuru said.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked. 'Their cross dressing habits? Their sexuality? ' I thought.

"That you should come with us" Benio said. "And go to school with your own kind" she grabbed Haruhi's wrist and tugged her along, while the other two twirled behind them. Well, Hinako grabbed me and made me twirl too. 'Own kind? What are we animals?' I got kind of dizzy twirling.

They stopped in front of the doors to the Music Room Three and opened it, with me and Haruhi in front, me grinning like an idiot and holding my IPad up camera ready.

The room was dark, a large lump was in the middle of the room. I gave a squeak and my heart was racing. 'GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!' I thought gleefully.

"Ouran~!" I think, Hikaru sang.

"Ouran~!" Pretty sure I'm wrong, but probably Kaoru.

"Ouran~" I was definitely sure Mori sang.

"Ouran~" Kyouya sang. 'He has a great voice' I thought, grinning.

"Ouran~!" Honey sang.

The lights flicked on and Tamaki stood up proudly and sang. "Ouran~!"

"**Host~ Club~ welcome to!**" they all sang, giving a final pose.

The Zuka club and Haruhi looked bewildered and dumbstruck. While I kept my face blank but on the inside I was dying of laughter.

Kyouya in a dress, priceless. And the makeup on the Twins, Honey and Tamaki so, funny! Kyouya actually looked good.

"Oh Haruhi, welcome back" Tamaki stood and strutted to us in what he probably thought was a female walk.

"Look Haru-Chan, I'm a princess now, aren't I cute?" Honey spun next to Tamaki and posed. Even Usa- Chan was dolled up like a girl.

I snorted. Honey actually looked like a girl.

"What is the meaning of this!? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?!" Benio fumed. "What? That's not it at all" Tamaki said. "Everything is going according to plan, our plan is guaranteed to make a crying child smile and laugh"

'Yep, I wanna cry of laughter right now' I snorted and pursed my lips to keep my laughs in.

He rambled on about freebies but I tuned him out, instead focusing on their caked on makeup and funny dresses.

"This way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the Host Club" he posed.

"Isn't that a marvelous idea? Aren't pretty?" He batted his fake lashes at us. Haruhi still had on a blank face on, while I'm pretty sure I was turning red from held laughter.

He slid out of the way, and Hikaru and Kaoru took his place. "**We're the Hitachiin sisters, which one of us is prettier?**"

"I'm just teasing you" Hikaru said in a falsetto.

"OHHOHO" Kaoru laughed a horrible funny laugh. 'That laugh…whoa, just, that laugh!' I thought, my cheeks bloated from laughter.

The slid out of the way for Honey next. "Listen Haru-Chan, Missy-Chan, you can call me big sis from now on" Honey looked super cute and so much like a little girl, that I picked him up and spun. "Sweetie!" I squealed.

I put him down and he moved for Mori and Kyouya who just stood there. Mori shook his tambourine happily while smiling. 'I'm pretty sure he's just happy he kept his manliness' I thought, grinning. Kyouya hid half of his face with a purple fan but looked awesome in my opinion.

"Why you idiots! Do you really think you can win them over like this?!" Benio shouted but was cut off by Haruhi's laughter and that was the last straw for me and I exploded with laughs.

"This is too much! I don't even care what you're trying to do! I knew you were a bunch of goofballs but jeez!" Haruhi laughed holding her stomach and pounding the floor.

The Twins and Honey shared a mischievous glance and began to chase Haruhi around the room shouting. "**Are we really that funny?**"

"**Call me big sister, c'mon say it, just do it, just say it, big sister, say it please!**"

While I was cackling over the ridiculousness of it all and my cat ears and tail popped out and were folded against my head.

"This, t-this is, just so ahahaha!" I laughed, tears springing to my eyes.

"C'mon cut it out! What were you thinking?" Haruhi finally calmed down and smiled. "What's' gotten into you guys?"

"We did this cause we didn't want you to leave the Host Club" Hikaru placed his hands behind his head. She giggled while I was still snorting.

"Well, maidens have you made up your minds?" Benio asked. "Uh yeah have, I'm sorry but your club is not for me, I think the idea of girl school is great and all, and your views are unique and interesting but I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future, so while I appreciate it, I knew I was never going to leave Ouran"

The Lobelia girls gasped softly in disappointment.

"Wait if you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki pointed his finger at Haruhi.

"How'd you feel if I stole something from you without asking? I really like that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with" Haruhi snapped back. 'Why would you ask to steal?' I thought.

"Eh? I'm sorry" Tamaki looked scolded but he pulled out his bear pencil. "But I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you said you didn't want it"

"That's right, and I still don't want it" Haruhi deadpanned.

"And you young lady?" Benio turned to me on the ground and I froze. 'Damn, I forgot that I'm in the show right now, not watching it'

I blinked and everyone watched me in silence, waiting for my response.

"I-I, don't want to leave Ouran, this is my dream school and I already made some wonderful friends and I'd be quite awful to leave them suddenly. So I apologize for declining but I do not think your school is for me" I stood up and bowed.

"Haruhi! Imouto!" Tamaki had tears streaming down his face and Mori shook his tambourine.

"We're not going to give up on you young maidens, I swear this to you someday we'll come and rescue you for this club and we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club" Benio said, shouting.

Hinako trotted to me and kissed my cheek. "Bye!" She chirped at my gaping face, I placed my palm against my cheek.

"Until next time, Adieu" Benio said, in what she thought was seductively I guess.

They twirled out the door laughing until they slipped on banana peels and the door closed on this weird episode.

We were left staring after them until I spoke up. "Hey, guys" I turned to Tamaki, the Twins, Honey and Kyouya.

They looked at me. "How'd you get your boobs?" I asked curiously. There was a moment of silence before The Twins and Honey laughed, Kyouya flapped his fan and Tamaki freaked out. "Mommy! Mommy! Imouto used an inappropriate word!" he wailed, clinging to Kyouya's purple dress.

"What? I was just curious" I shrugged. 'I saw the anime but wondered how they had got their fake breasts, every time I watched it'

_**Great, great, I hoped you liked it, Kaoru's laugh gets me every time and makes me cry of laughter, it's just so funny! And I actually wondered that question.**_

_**Anyway**_

_**Ciao~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me: Alright, here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! S'cuse me you there! Kaoru do the disclaimer please! **_

_**Kaoru: Sure, Missy-Chan doesn't own anything...Good?  
Me: Yup! Here (Tosses him a bottle of maple syrup **_

_**Kaoru: Thanks! **_

_**Me: Yup, enjoy!**_

I blinked my eyes open sleepily and yawned. "Ngh!" I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I looked at my alarm clock and grinned. "Yes, five minutes early" I muttered and disarmed the alarm.

I slid out of bed and slipped on my blue house slippers and shuffled to my closet. I opened it and pulled out my outfit for today.

A yellow tank top and blue jean shorts. I slipped off my blue pajamas and pulled on my clothes and sat at my vanity table and began to brush my hair. I pulled my hair back with Tamaki's green handkerchief with Kuma-Chan on it and tied it. I stood and opened my door and walked out, the door shutting behind me.

I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. 'It's so quiet without Mia and Mai' I thought as I pulled out a banana out of the fridge and peeled it open, nibbling on it.

I walked into the hallway and towards the front door and slipped off my slippers and yanked on my black sandals. I opened the door and locked it behind me.

"Wait!" I concentrated and pulled out my blue drawstring backpack out of thin air. I opened it and saw that my IPad was in it. "Great!"

I locked the doors and walked down to my bike and hopped on it and pedaled away to Haruhi's house, I only live a street away. 'So today the Host Club will be visiting Haruhi's house, better avoided the topic of my house then' I mused. 'Right about now Tamaki is calling Kyouya and they'll be preparing to go'

I skidded to a stop in front of Haruhi's apartment complex and chained my bike. I looked up at her complex and sighed. "Too many damn stairs" I muttered and took a few steps back and leapt landing on the railing. I teetered then jumped down in front of Haruhi's door.

"Knock, knock!" I tapped the door and rocked back on my heels waiting.

The door opened and Haruhi stood there, smiling. She wore a pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans underneath as well and brown flats and a white purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Missy are you ready?" Haruhi asked. "Yup, yup, yup" I chirped. "We're going to the supermarket, right?"

"Yeah, I heard there was going to be a big sale today" Haruhi locked the door and walked with me down the stairs.

"Cool, maybe I can buy some stuff for me" I smiled as we walked down the street together.

We arrived at the supermarket, which was filling up quick and we decided to split up to go faster. She handed me a list. "If you wouldn't mind, can you get this stuff on my list and I'll get this part" she held up another list. "Let's meet up here in twenty minutes"

"Yes, ma'am" I saluted and trotted off, looking for the stuff onto the list.

I grabbed a basket and hummed while I grabbed the supplies. I also dumped some stuff that interested in me like chocolate and pocky. I dodged lots of people and apologized when I bumped into people and they just smiled and said it was okay.

I ran into someone and I stuttered slightly. "S-sorry" he ignored me and continued to jostle me down the aisle and into a secluded part of the store.

'Where is everyone? I was just surrounded by people' I thought, looking around.

"Da Fuck is your problem dude?" I scowled, moving from foot to foot. "My problem is you" he sneered. "Why?" I asked? He frowned even more and shoved me sending me sprawling to my knees, dropping my basket. I sat and turned to him, staring blankly.

…

"UWAH!" I wailed. "MOMO! A MEANIE!"

A golden light shimmered in front me and formed a large shape.

_Thump_

Two feet landed on the ground, facing the boy who jumped back in surprise. The next few seconds were a blur.

The boy was wrapped in ribbons and hung from the ceiling by his feet. "Mmph! Mmph!" he mumbled through his ribbon covered mouth.

"Missy" Momo said softly, picking me up. "Yeah! Go Momo! Make'em cry for mercy!" I cheered, hugging her.

Momo was an old protector of mine from when I was younger. She always protected me from bullies or strangers. She was five foot nine and was lean as a leopard and had long black hair tied into Chinese styled buns, some locks free and trailed to her calves. She had sharp but blank eyes like Mori's. She wore a golden see though dress to above her knees, but underneath was a red bodice, with some red on the hem and gold sandals and around her wrists were gold bracelets and a see though cloth connected to the back of her dress that always reminded of me of a dancers attire .

"Momo! Momo!" I chanted she let me down. "Mm" she grunted. "C'mon!" I grabbed the basket off the ground and held her hand and we left the back and continued to look for the supplies.

There were whispers around but I happily ignored them.

I finished grabbing all the stuff and waited at the front for Haruhi, bouncing on my toes. I spotted a familiar mop of brown hair and called out her name. "Haruhi! Haruhi!"

"Oh, hey Missy. Did you hear people are talking about a tall model and that's she is in the market? Did you see anyone like that?" Haruhi asked, looking down at her list, probably checking if she has everything on her list.

"Wow, a model! Cool, Momo didja hear that? You can be a model!" I said, grinning up at her. She nodded.

"Huh? Who's Momo…?" Haruhi finally glanced up and trailed off when she saw Momo. She stared flatly and then her eyes widened. "What!?" she yelled, pointing.

I snickered. "What's wrong?"

"Is-is she Th-the model?!" Haruhi stammered, eyeing Momo. "Hm, that's what they seem to call her" I shrugged. "Momo's like my bodyguard though"

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her head. "Alright, let's get going" she said tiredly and slouched though the line with me yammering behind her to an attentive but blank faced Momo.

We finally exited the store, carrying bags and began the walk back to Haruhi's apartment. Along the way, Momo attracted more stares and whispers and Haruhi couldn't take it anymore.

"Missy! Can't you make Momo go away?" Haruhi glared at a couple who pointed and they scuttled away. "Eh? Why?" I asked. "She's attracting too much attention!" Haruhi snapped. 'Wait for Tamaki and the crew to come next' I thought forward to the episode and smirked.

"Well, I don't want her to go away, but I can morph her into something else" I offered. "Yes, yes fine" Haruhi huffed.

"Sorry, Momo" I closed my eyes and concentrated and imagined Momo as an orange tabby with a red collar. There was a poof of smoke and Momo was now an orange tabby. "Meow"

"Great! Let's get going now" I picked up Momo's bags that she was carrying and she hopped on my shoulder and went on our way.

After Momo morphed, I and Haruhi began to chatter about random things that were on our minds. "So, let me get this straight, you can tell the future?" Haruhi said in disbelief. "Yup" I nodded. "So… can you tell if…" Haruhi turned away in embarrassment. "If you'll achieve your goal of becoming a lawyer?" I asked softly. She glanced at me sharply but with hopefulness.

"Well, you're on the right track to becoming one as long as you study hard and improve, you'll achieve it but as some people say 'There's always a secret to your success'… eh?" I looked at the limo parked in front of Haruhi's apartment with fake surprise.

"What?" Haruhi followed my gaze and paled as the Host Club emerged from the limo. She slouched over to a pole and planted her forehead on it, letting her bags slide to the ground.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru asked.

"It's pretty big, huh?" Hikaru remarked. "It's bigger than I'd thought I'd be"

"Wow! There are so many rooms!" Honey cheered.

"This building is something you might call a commoner dwelling, Haruhi's home is just one of the many units" Kyouya said.

"Kyouya, why did you bring these idiots with us, especially those doppelgangers!?" Tamaki shouted. "Well, you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone so I thought it'd be better for all of us to come" Kyouya patted the Twins shoulder. "Well, let's go home everyone, it seems I underestimated our great leader"

"**What? We're not going home!**" the Twins protested. "I'm sorry, don't leave, I don't want to be alone!" Tamaki pulled on Kyouya's shoulder for him to stop.

There was a crowd already gathering in front. "Wow, rich people!"

"Now listen up men, don't you forget!" Tamaki clenched his fist. "We must be polite, this is just a casual we-happened-to-be-in-the-neighborhood kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka's family lifestyle"

Haruhi stood back up and growled, anger marks flying around her head.

"Remember the words 'Shabby' 'Cramped' and 'Rundown' are strictly forbidden" Tamaki instructed. "**Yes sir!**" the Twins, Honey and Mori saluted.

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi and her father and cause them to ask us to leave" Tamaki said.

"Well, it's too late for that, leave now!" Haruhi said seething. The boys flinched and turned to look back.

"Ha-Haruhi" Tamaki said. I gave a closed eyed smile and edged around them to walk up the stair and to her apartment.

I placed my palm on the knob and sent a small magic pulse and it clicked open, allowing me to enter. I walked in and removed my sandals and slid on my own blue house slippers that I pulled out of nowhere. I shuffled to the table and sat down, humming and waited for the rest of them to enter, petting Momo.

"Haruhi will be swayed by the cake and she'll let them in" I hummed.

There was the click of the front door and the sound of loud talking of the Club. "What a hovel" Hikaru remarked and Tamaki blew up on him and pulled his cheeks. "Shut up!"

"A wood build two bedroom unit, that's normal for a commoner family of two" Kyouya remarked. "Haruhi's such a pipsqueak, at least we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings" Kaoru said. "Well, I think it's a super cute little room" Honey said cheerfully. "You don't have to struggle to complement it" Haruhi scowled.

"Hold on, do we take off our shoes too?" Honey asked. "Please, If you won't mind" Haruhi said. "Didja, hear that! We have to take off our shoes, it's kinda like going to the dojo, huh?" Honey smiled. "Yah" Mori grunted.

"Hey, do you have any slippers for us Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. "Wait, the room's cover in tatami mats" Kaoru pointed out. "In that case we don't need slippers" Hikaru said.

"**Great! Thanks for inviting us in!**" The Twins and Honey said. "Yeah, thanks" Mori said. "It's greatly appreciated" Tamaki said. "Yes, thanks Haruhi" Kyouya said.

"**Oh, Hey Missy**" The Twins greeted and sat across from me. "Oh, Missy-Chan is here too!?" Honey bounced to me and sat down. "Look Takashi, it's a cute little cat!" he reached over and stroked Momo who sniffed his hand but allowed him to pet her. "What's her name?" Honey asked. "Mm, oh, her name is Momo and she's my little kitty" I rubbed her head and she purred.

"Hey, Missy, can you help me prepared some tea for these guys?" Haruhi called from the kitchen. "Mm, sure" I put Momo down and stood, walking out and to the kitchen with Momo on my heels.

"Here, Missy why don't you make us this. Its black tea our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here" he handed me the orange and yellow bag and I grabbed it. "Thank you" I smiled. "It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?" Kaoru chipped in.

"How should I know? I don't live here. Lemme ask Haruhi-San if she has the milk" I strode out the door and Tamaki freaked out.

"S'cuse me Haruhi-San, but Hikaru-San thought that maybe you'd enjoy this black tea better, they said it's better prepared with milk" I handed her the bag. "Milk, huh? When was the last time I bought milk?" Haruhi asked thoughtfully.

"Can I bring you one?" I offered. I cupped my hand and expanded it and a carton of milk appeared. "Here" I handed it to her who thanked me.

I stood by the door way and waited to help her.

"I'm sorry Missy, but can you get the bag back from Haruhi, she doesn't have to go through the trouble of preparing it, we'll be fine with just a glass of water, really!" Kaoru reached towards me with a trembling hand. 'Babies, they think she's poor and living in poverty. Pshh! I've seen Tamaki's dream plenty of time to realize that he has some awful imagination' I thought, slapping his hand away and aiming a finger gun at him and sprayed his face with water. He licked his lips and grinned. "Hey! That's delicious!"

"Huh? Really?" I tilted my head and looked down at my finger. He opened his mouth again and pointed and I obliged before turning back towards the kitchen and shouting to Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi-San they say they're fine with water and it's too much trouble to make the tea!"

"Huh? But it's no trouble, besides I already prepared it" Haruhi came through the door holding a tray with mugs and cups filled with the tea and set it down on the table and I walked around to sit by Honey again, Momo hopping on my lap.

"**Oh, well then in that case**" The Twins blinked and Tamaki pulled them close to talk to them again. "Man that was a close one Tono" Hikaru sighed. "We've been rescued by commoners' wisdom" Tamaki said. "What do you mean, Tono?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, nothing we know true in our world holds to be true here. We have to be careful to how we react, one little offhand comment could break Haruhi's heart"

Tamaki looked around the room and lowered his head again to whisper to them. "That means, the first person to offend Haruhi, loses" They looked so stupidly serious that I snorted.

'Idiots' I thought.

"Alright, the teas ready" Haruhi said. "I'm sorry that not all of the cups match"

I could practically hear Tamaki's inner voice. 'At least she's not using chipped bowls and measuring cups'

"Here, Haru-Chan, you can choose your cake first!" Honey said, excitedly. "What, really? Are you sure Honey-Sempai?" Haruhi asked, little blush marks on her cheeks.

"We're rich, we eat this kind of stuff all the time" Hikaru said, offhandedly and his twin and Tamaki shushed him.

"Um, okay, I'll have the strawberry" Haruhi said, cutely. 'Aw, she's so cute' I thought, giving a closed eyed smile. "Sure" He placed the strawberry one in her hands.

"**She's so cute!**" the Twins and Tamaki whispered loudly. "Here, Missy-Chan, you can choose next!" Honey pushed some cakes to me.

"Mhm… may I have the chocolate one Honey-San?" I asked, pointing to the chocolate one. "Yeah! Here!" he handed me the chocolate one. "Thank you very much, Honey-San" I patted his head and began to eat the cake slowly.

Across, Mori placed his strawberries on Haruhi's plate. "You like strawberries, right? You can have mine" Mori said and Haruhi smiled happily. "Thanks, that's nice of you Mori-Sempai!"

Mori smiled. I squealed inwardly. 'That's a lot of lines for Mori and I always loved his voice, so… amazing' my eyes were closed in a daydreaming manner and I was blushing.

And Tamaki and the Twins freaked out. "Wah! Why didn't we think of that?!" Hikaru wailed. "I should've shared strawberries with her!" Tamaki shouted, pounding his fist on the ground. "We were tricked!" Kaoru cried.

"Losers" I muttered over a mouthful of cake. Kyouya raised an eyebrow over his tea. "What?" I asked, blinking at him. "Nothing. I just thought I'd warn you that Tamaki thought we'd visit your home next" He said. My eyes widened comically. O.O

"Damn!" I muttered, placing my head in my hands. "I was hoping to avoid that"

I heard a small burp and I turned to Honey. "Eating all that cake sure worked up my appetite" He sighed, content. "Yeah, isn't it about lunchtime now?" Hikaru agreed. "Seriously, you just ate dessert, what more could you want?" I asked, stroking Momo's fur.

"Lunch" He replied and turned his head in unison with Tamaki and Kaoru. "**So then, what's for lunch?**"

"Will you guys quit acting so happy go lucky all the time?" Haruhi asked, flatly. "They can't help it, they're all idiots!" I said cheerfully.

"I'll take care of it, we did come by unexpected" Kyouya stood and rummaged through his pocket "So, we'll pay for lunch, why don't you order for us all some of your favorite sushi?"

"Ya mean, fancy or fatty tuna, right? Yuck!" I stuck my tongue out. Haruhi glanced at me.

"Thanks but no thanks, I know if I let you guys pay, I'll regret it later" Haruhi said, holding her hands up in denial.

"Oh, don't worry Haruhi, we'll just pay for it with the profits of the pictures we auctioned of you" Kyouya pulled out a gold card and I whistled. "Wow, gold!" he smirked.

"So, I'm really paying for it after all" Haruhi slumped and recovered fast. "Well, if that's what you want, I have a friend who runs a small little sushi shop, I can just give him a call, and their stuff is pretty high quality" and Tamaki stiffened and whipped out a paper and pencil and scribbled on it frantically while the Twins read over his shoulder.

'Oh, that stupid note! I remember it' I nodded to myself and stood, earning confused glances from the Twins and Honey.

I shuffled around Haruhi and to the door and slipped on my sandals and waited with Momo circling around my legs.

A few seconds later, I heard wailing from Tamaki and the Twins and Haruhi stalking out looking pissed. "Wass'rong?" I slurred my words together.

"Tamaki is an idiot" She said bluntly. "No complaint there" I shrugged and watched as the others ran outside chanting "**Commoners supermarket! Commoners supermarket!**"

"Where's Tamaki-San?" I hinted at Haruhi. "Huh? Let me go check" She walked back inside. 'So sweet, they can't see their love for each other, so naïve and clueless' I shook my head and followed Honey and Mori out, who was carrying Momo.

We walked down the stairs and passed by a pretty redhead who seemed awfully familiar. 'Oh, Haruhi's dad, he's prettier in person' I smiled at him sweetly and he grinned back.

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing" He patted my head. "You must be Haruhi-San's father, Ryoji" I bowed and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure"

"You know my Haruhi?" He asked. "Hai! She is like my best female friend" I nodded. "Great! My Haruhi made a girlfriend! Where is she anyway?" He looked around. "Oh, she is in her home right now, do you wish for me to accompany you?" I asked.

"Of course, tell me your name" Ranka asked as we walked back up the stairs. "My name is Takei, Missy" I replied. "Well, it's nice to meet you Missy-Chan"

We arrived at the door which was ajar. "I'm home Haruhi! Hey, why'd you leave the door open?" Ranka twirled and smiled and his eyes widened at the sight of Tamaki pinning Haruhi.

"Hey, dad. You're home early" I poked my head in and heard Haruhi say. There was a moment of silence before Tamaki freaked out.

'Time for the narration of Honey and Mori' I thought grinning. That was always a funny part.

Honey came on one side of me and Mori on the other. And Mori spoke. "At that moment her father came home"

"From his shift at the tranny bar" Honey said, seriously.

"He saw his daughter pinned down"

"Or so it appeared"

"Forcibly being held"

"Or so it appeared"

"By some strange boy"

"True" I muttered. "Very strange"

Again, I could hear Tamaki's thought. That might be cause I can read minds or because I already heard this part in the anime.

'This transvestite is Haruhi's father?' He thought, practically sweating bullets.

"So dad how was work?" Haruhi asked, nonchalant. "Oh, hey Missy"

"Greetings" I saluted. I swear I heard Ranka twitched at the sight of Tamaki and Haruhi. He smiled and strode inside and threw Tamaki into a wall. "Ooh!" I clapped.

"I'm sorry, I hate having to leave you alone, and you must have been lonely" Ranka said. "Uh, that cracking noise, he hit really hard" Haruhi's eyes were wide.

"Oh, dear. My left arm has been bothering me lately, so sore like I went hand to hand with some ferocious bug, I could sure use a cup of hot tea" He moved his shoulder.

"Ahh! Hot tea! I'll get it for you! Do you use firewood to boil it?! Help me out! Your dad wants tea!" He grabbed a tea pot and flailed when Ranka stepped on him, growling. "I seemed to come across a little pest! Would you like to tell me why you're addressing my daughter with such informality?!"

"Cause he's a hormone machine!" I chirped from the doorway. "A hormone machine?" Ranka said quietly. "Hai!" I nodded. "Wah! Imouto!" Tamaki wailed.

The twins each put an arm around my shoulders. "Hey, Tono what in the world is taking you so long?" Hikaru asked. "Hey, look, that person we passed downstairs is Haruhi's dad" Kaoru remarked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Help me out here!" Tamaki said, reaching towards them. They exchanged a glance and looked down at me and I nodded grinning. We walked forward together and jumped on Tamaki's back. "I always wanted to do this" I cackled and jumped off and sat next to Haruhi.

"**Hi, we're good friends with Haruhi, the Hitachiin brothers!**" the Twins introduced themselves, while stepping all over Tamaki, who grunted in pain.

"So you're a transvestite, huh?" Hikaru asked. "You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen" Kaoru added.

"**So Tono, you're finally putting the moves on Haruhi huh?**" the Twins said. "Sorry about him, he's a total ladies' man, if you know what I mean" Hikaru said. "He's a pheromone machine, in fact I bet he's fooled around with more ladies than you can count" Kaoru laughed.

"Fooling around huh?" Ranka said quietly.

"No, it's not like that! I care about her!" he shouted. "Is he confessing his love?!" I gasped, and the Twins looked at me with surprise. I smirked. 'That's what they were thinking'

"I truly care about her like a daughter" He bowed low and I snorted.

~TRANSITION~

"I see now, you must be the Host Club I heard so much about" Ranka said, smiling. I looked over Haruhi's shoulder from my spot next to Mori who had Momo in his arms and snickered at Tamaki who was growing mushrooms in Haruhi's closet. 'Cool, I'm seeing it in person" I thought grinning, ruffling Honey's hair who was on my lap.

"You certainly are a fine-looking bunch of young men, I don't know which of you I like best!" he exclaimed. "Tell you what, why don't you all call me Ranka, that's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at"

"Like a stage name?" Honey asked, leaning back into me and I placed my chin on his head and hugging him around his middle. 'Huh, he has some muscle, I guess, that's expected since he knows martial arts' I thought.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni" Ranka nodded. "Hold on, how'd you know my name, sir?" Honey asked, placing his hands on my forearms and leaning forward curiously, still letting me put my chin on his head.

Ranka smiled. "You two are third years, Haninozuka, Mitsukuni and Morinozuka, Takashi"

"And you two are The Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru who are first years, although I'm not sure which is which" 'Honesty' I nodded.

"What, so Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked. 'Nope, it was Sir Shadow King, Kyouya' I thought, Honey leaning back again.

I tuned their conversation out, hearing only tidbits. 'Honey's so adorable, it's had to believe he's eighteen or was it seventeen? Huh? It's hard to keep track from Anime to Manga' I snapped back to attention when I heard Haruhi shout. "You never mentioned this to me dad! Why didn't you say you were emailing and calling Kyouya-Sempai?!"

"What am I supposed to do Haruhi, you rarely tell me anything about school" Ranka pouted. "So that makes it okay to talk behind my back?! Sempai, can you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets!?" Haruhi shouted, anger marks on her head. I perked and gently pushed off Honey who gave me a curious glance. I stood and tiptoed to the door and yanked on my sandals and waited for Haruhi to come out.

I listened to their conversation as it came to an end.

"The thing about you Haruhi is, you're cute even when you're angry!" Ranka shouted, gleefully. I heard murmurs from the Twins about him reminding them of someone. And Haruhi blowing her dad off and saying she had to go to the market.

She walked out and smiled at me. "Hey, Missy. You want to go with me?"

"Hai! Hai!" I nodded eagerly and we walked out. We walked down the stairs and down the street together. "Haha! Haruhi-San you have a nice doting father" I giggled, linking my arm with her. "Yeah, I guess, but it would have been nice if he told me he was talking to Kyouya-Sempai behind my back" She sighed.

"Haruhi-San, you know he was trying to care for you and make sure you are safe, right?" I asked softly. "Well, yeah. It's just that he does things without telling me" Haruhi said. "Mm, at least you have a loving family member who cares about you" I said, gazing at my feet, thoughtfully.

"You mean Mia and Mai?" Haruhi asked. "Eh? What gave you that idea?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "They don't seem to be around much, or seem to hang around with you, in fact I haven't seen them in a while" Haruhi noted.

"Oh, no, no, no! They love me a lot, it's just that…I used to come from a very… crappy home, you might say" I shook my head. "I don't say" Haruhi said. "True. Anyway, I just… don't…em…I…I don't know how to express myself very well, every time I try to say something…I get…I stutter a lot, I've learned from the crappy home to hold my feelings in or get punished, I don't… even know how to cry, I know how to fake tears though" I took shuddering breaths and shook my head from the scarring thoughts and turned to Haruhi who was silent.

"But, hey, I'm here now with some great friends, so I'm fine" I nudged her shoulder and she snapped from her silent stupor.

"Y-yeah!" she nodded and smiled. "Hey, look the supermarket!" I pointed. "We're here!"

We walked in and headed in a random direction, me walking slowly behind Haruhi. 'That was a lot of feeling, I showed there, I'm so weak' I sighed. 'And I even managed to change a little of the happy plot line' I blinked when I heard rolling wheels behind me and turned and was tossed into a rolling basket cart with Honey.

"Gngg" I grunted in the small space, my back to the front of the cart and Honey between my legs with his back to me.

"Hey, Missy-Chan!" he grinned. "Faster, Takashi!" and we went around the market. I glanced up at Mori. "Aren't I heavy?" I asked. "No" he replied and I pouted. That means I won't be getting out of the cart for a while and I totally wanted to see Tamaki's weird crying face when he was carrying the basket and crying.

We zoomed around and I snatched some things of the shelves for myself whenever we passed by something yummy looking.

~Transition~

I helped Haruhi cook the stew pot and burned myself a couple of time but we made it.

"Eat up everybody!" I helped Haruhi carry the pot out and set up the bowls. And while Tamaki was being bullied by Ranks with chrysanthemums, I sighed in relief. 'At least we avoided the topic my house' as I nibbled the meat from my bowl, content.

As we finished up with Tamaki crying in the corner, Kyouya asked the question himself. "So, Missy would you mind inviting us to your house next?"

'The devil!' I growled, gripping the table and cracked it, pretending it was Kyouya. "Hey!" Haruhi protested. "Oops, sorry, I…" I fixed the table with my magic and sat back, a dark aura emanating from me.

"Sorry Haruhi, I have to get going again the boss called" Ranka stood and went to the door. "Remember, you dumb president, stay away from my Haruhi!" and he was gone. 'NOOO, DON'T GO!' I thought. 'You kept everyone distracted by torturing Tamaki!'

"So, Missy…" Kyouya prompted, and I swear I could see my very own anger marks. Haruhi gave me a pitying look.

"What?" I said. "Can we come to your house next!?" Honey asked, giving me big pleading eyes. "Uh, no" I shook my head. "Yes, let's visit Imouto's house!" Tamaki stood, some mushrooms falling. "**Yeah! Missy's house!**" the Twins cheered. I grunted then perked. "But you guys can't, the day's almost over" I pointed out, proud of myself.

"Then let's have a sleepover!" Tamaki offered, looking proud. "Yeah…no!" I said firmly. "Why not?" He whined. "Cause we have school tomorrow" I said.

"Then we can leave from your house together, what was the commoner word? Carpooling!" He snapped, his fingers.

I licked my lips and sighed. "Alright, I assume Kyouya-San knows where I live, so you guys pack your stuff for the overnight and head to my house in say, two hours" I stood. "I gotta go hide my valuables, knives, daggers and sword, bye!"

"You'll come to Haruhi-San, I'll make sure of it" I pointed to her.

I sped out of the house and hopped on my bike and began pedaling, skidding to a stop to wait for Momo who hopped on my shoulder and we went on our way to my house.

_**Alright, I'll make the second part of this, in fact I'm halfway through it, true! I hope you enjoyed it, I feel like I'm forgetting something… hmm…**_

_**Ah… nope, I lost it…**_

_**Natch! I felt like saying that. **_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
